Becoming One
by Suteki-Tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since they were Babies and are inseparable. But they're almost out of their teens and feeling new feelings. How will they cope? Will Inuyasha be able to control his Demon side before he hurts someone dear to him?
1. First day First feelings

Becoming One..

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! oh yeah!! Hahaha ..I hope you like it. It''s a Love story about Inuyasha and Kagome facing obstacles to be together..and that''s pretty much all I can say without ruining it for everyone.. Well, that''s about it for me, and, like I said before, I hope you like my Story! ( I do not own Inuyasha!!!)

**_Chapter One_**: _First day..First feelings_

"Kagome!" a voice called from downstairs, "Time to get up, you'll be late for school!". Kagome slowly got up and began getting dressed when she heard a knock on the front door. She could hear her mother greeting whoever it was, the voice of the person was muffled, because Kagome had her door closed. She shrugged it off and put on her bookbag, opened the door and went downstairs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile, yet surprised. "Yo, Kagome. I came to walk you to school." he replied, also smiling. "How nice of you inuyasha." Kagomes mother added, passing Kagome her lunch, "you two have a good day at school." With that, Inuyasha and Kagome began walking down the steps of the temple and down the street to their new school.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked without looking at her. "Nervous? why would I be nervous??" Kagome laughed, "Are you?", Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, which made Kagome want to melt right there..They had been friends for as long as she could remember. Inuyasha and his family had moved to Kagome's street when they were both babies and they had a bond that can't be described. Inuyasha and Kagome's parents worked at the same building, which Meant Kagome and Inuyasha got to spend a lot of time together. But today was different..and Inuyasha knew it. They were now starting their first day of high school..becoming two young adults in the world. Inuyasha knew that there would be guys who would like the way Kagome looked and promised himself he would protect her from that world.

"No?! don't be stupid..." Inuyasha said cooly, still thinking about what High school would do to them. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, she knew Inuyasha was too proud to admit he WAS nervous..and so was she. They stopped, waiting for the cars the pass so they could cross, when a bunch of '12th graders' came by. "hey guys! look at the dude with the white hair! what a queer!" Inuyasha just stared at the ground, ignoring them. He had always had white hair.. his parents had always told him it was just a birth defect, but it had always bothered him.... he tried dying it black before, but he was still made fun of. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome yelling at them.

"What's your problem?! what do you have to be proud of?" Kagome was staring at his 'green' spiked hair, she walked over to him and slapped him accross the face. "Think before you speak, I don't know why you make fun of him when YOU'RE the one who looks like the freak!" She glared at him for a moment. Kagome never even had a bad thought of Inuyashas hair color when they were growing up, or even now. He was the kindest, most generous person she knew, She thought that was what made him 'Inuyasha'. She turned to walk back to Inuyashas side when the guy grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. He pulled out a knife from his jacket and was inches away from her neck when someone got to his neck first. Inuyasha lifted him off his feet, the guy was just dangling there, grasping inuyasha's hands, trying to make him let go.

"If you ever, EVER touch her again, I'll KILL you! you understand me?" Kagome never seen Inuyasha act this way.. it was almost as if his eyes were glowing...red? He let go of the guys neck and the gang ran off down an alley way. Almost instantly Inuyashas face turned kind and concerned as he ran to Kagomes side.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Are ok, Kagome? Oh, this is all my fault.." Kagome eyes filled with tears and hugged him. Inuyasha just crouched there, dumbfounded. "Thank you Inuyasha.." She said, not letting go of him. Inuyasha returned the hug, slightly blushing. "Why did you do that, Kagome? I don't care what anyone thinks of me?!" He scolded her. Kagome let go of Inuyasha, slightly pusing him away. "But it bothers ME! You've always been kind to me Inuyasha ...you're my best friend and I'm tired of sitting back and letting people push you around. So what, your hair is white. what's wrong with that? It doesn't bother me? so why should it bother anyone else. It wasn't his place to even talk to you, your bigger than that Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha's stare was broken when he noticed the gash going down her cheek. His eyes widened, it was his fault that Kagome was hurt.. his fault Kagome did what she did. He heard the school bell ring in the distance, they couldn't be late, he knew how much Kjagome was obsessed with having a 'perfect school record'.

"Can you stand?" Inuyasha said, standing up himself. "Of course I can" She started to rise up, but fell back down with a yelp of pain. "ohhhhh..my ankle!" Inuyasha picked her up, bridal style. "Inuyasha? what are you doing?" Inuyasha stared down at her. "Taking you to school.."


	2. What it takes to fit in

_**Chapter Two:** What it takes to fit in..._

Inuyasha and Kagome took their seats, thinking they were late, but in fact, they didn't need to be in class for another 45 minutes!?! "Yes, I'm sorry, students. But you read the pamphlet, did you not?" The teacher looked at them. His emotionless face searching for answers. They honestly shook their heads and left the class. After all, they were not going to sit in an empty classroom for 45 minutes, doing nothing? They decided to go out in the schoolyard park and sit awhile, Still dumbfounded on the fact they now get an hour more to get ready in the mornings. In the last school they were in you had to be seated in class at exactly 8 in the morning.. Now you don''t have to be at school till 9! What a break!

"Wow, now I get to sleep in for another hour! This rocks!!!" Kagome squealed, slightly clapping her hands together. "You sure do like to sleep, don't you Kagome?" he said with a 'feh'. "of course I do!! Who doesn't?" She replied, sitting down on the park bench, Inuyasha sitting next to her. She sighed, " Only two more years till we graduate. Then it's off to college...Then we get careers, When did we grow up, Inuyasha?" She said, rhetorically. She could see inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, staring into space. "You alright?" She said, softly. It didn't mater how loud or soft Kagome said something around Inuyasha, He always seemed to hear it? It was as if he had hearing like a youkai?

"I'm worried about you, Kagome" he mused. "I don't like the fact of you picking up for me.. I appreciate it, but it's going to get you hurt someday...badly maybe.. And I''m afraid I wont always be there.. to..to.." Inuyashas breathing was starting to get shallow. "To..protect me?" She finished. Inuyashas head spun around, he looked at her with these strong, yet sad eyes. She was the only friend he had ever had, she was the only one who ever made him feel like a human should feel. Other people made him feel like a youkai, the criminals of the outside world. But Inuyasha knew he wasn't a youkai.. Even if he was, he wouldn't be treated like one with friends like Kagome. Inuyasha was snapped back to reality when Kagome sneezed. "Bless you." Inuyasha said. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyashas face was blood red, but his smile could have blinded anyone.

"Ohhhh how sweet! Isn't it a little gross for an old man to be in such a position with a young school girl? I AM assuming your old, with such a hair color how could you not be??" Kagome looked up to see the same green-haired jerk from earlier that morning. Kagome quickly rose from where she was sitting. "Back for more?" She said, with an evil grin spread across her face.

" Actually, I was hoping to speak with you alone for a moment, ahhh?" He glanced at Inuyasha for a brief second and then back at Kagome. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He said, also with an evil grin. "She didn't give it." Inuyasha said, rising off the park bench. The guy raised his hands as if to surrender. "I'm really sorry for this morning, I always act a little crazy on the first day of school, and as I asked before. What is your name, miss??" Kagome just stared at him, then at Inuyasha who stared emotionlessly back at her. "It's Kagome..and what may I address you as?" She asked, rather sternly. "You may call me Kouga".

Inuyasha stared at this Kouga, he seemed very interested in Kagome all of a sudden. This didn't go well with Inuyasha one bit. Kouga looked at Inuyasha, "and what is your name...friend". Inuyasha continued to stare at him until Kagome nudged him, as she whispered " be nice, HE seems nice, well...at least he was nice enough to come to you to apologize." Inuyasha stared down into her pleading eyes and sighed. "It's Inuyasha, and I'm not your friend." he said, walking away. "Please excuse Inuyasha, he's not a very good 'people' person.." she winked "he'll come around." She smiled and was about to leave to walk back with Inuyasha, when Kouga grabbed her arm. "Why are you leaving so soon? I want you to come and meet some of my friends." He said, still with an evil smile on his face. Kagome smiled, she didn't have many friends, when she was bored or needed to talk to someone, or anything al all really, she'd hang with Inuyasha. "Ok than! I'll go and get Inuyasha!"

She was about to leave again when Kouga didn't let go of her arm. "Actually.. I was thinking of ..you know, just you coming..it doesn't look like he trusts me very much, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came with us. He seems to be quite fond of you, I'm sure he'll let you make a couple more friends, whatta ya say?" He said, his smile widening. "Well" Kagome began "Can I at least tell him I'm going?" Kouga patted her arm "of course, go right ahead!". Kagome made her way to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kouga wants us to." But before she got to finish Inuyasha cut in " I know what he said, go on, I'll see you in class..." He said, without looking at her. The way he walked away from her made her heart sink. "Inuyasha wait! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled after him. But he never stopped, not once.

Kouga smiled behind her back. "Come on Kagome! Forget about him, come meet some cool people." Kagome felt as if she was going to cry, but took Kougas arm and let him lead her to the school gym. When they arrived there were 6 people sitting in a corner and looked up at the two approaching them. "Yo, Kouga. Who's the wench?" one of the guys yelled. "Calm down, Kohaku, her name is Kagome. And she'll be hanging with us, you got that?" Kouga exclaimed, as her turned to kagome.

"Kagome.." He pointed to the guy on the far left. "This is Kohaku.", he then pointed to a girl sitting next to Kohaku. "This is Sango". Then at two more girls sitting next to Sango, "this is Kikyo and Rin.". then at the two remaing guys "and that's Naraku, and Miroku." Kagome smiled at each one, receiving smiles from each of them as well. "Hey, I'm new here.. It's nice to meet you all! " Kagome smiled widely. "Well, I'm off to class, soooo..I'll see you all later?!" she looked at Kouga. "Most defiantly!" He still kept the smile on his face as he walked with Kagome to the gym doors. "Well.." He smiled seductively. "You'll see ME later, anyway." He turned and walked back to his group, leaving Kagome blushing furiously.

She heard the second bell ring as Kagome ran faster and faster, she KNEW she was going to be late. She ran through the front doors of her school and ran to home room. The teacher wasn't even there yet. She walked and took a seat next to Inuyasha, who didn't look at her. "Yo, where's the prof?" she said, trying to make a joke, which obviously wasn't funny. He stayed silent. "What's your problem? Running off with a guy you don't even know! Kagome! How could you be so naive? A guy who wanted to hurt you this morning is trying to make friends with you NOW? Doesn't that seem just a LITTLE weird?? Or is that just me?" He retorted, still not making eye contact. Kagome was truly hurt.. "I didn't know it would bother you? I'm sorry Inuyasha?" Kagome said, so faint Inuyasha had a hard time picking it out. Inuyasha looked at her. "I just .. Want .. You to be ..safe and STAY safe.. Why Can't you understand that?!" He said, staring ahead Staring ahead as the teacher entered. Kagome smiled and looked ahead too, Placing a hand on his. Inuyasha looked at her hand out of the corner of his eye. And smiled deeply.


	3. When eyes flare red

Hey! This is my third chapter on my first fanfic! Is the story ok so far? Please review, I'd like to fix anything I have wrong!?!? I'm new to .. So it'll take me some time to get used to all of this.. I'm working on the fourth Chapter today (December, 26, 2004!) so it should be posted tomorrow, or the next day.. It all depends weather I get it done today.. So.. Please review and Thanks for reading!! :D ( I do NOT own Inuyasha! Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi!!!)

**_Chapter Three_**: _When eyes flare red..._

The school bell rang at the end of the day and the students were mad because of their load of assignments on their FIRST day. "I can't believe I'm only in TWO of your classes inuyasha?! Science and English...this day sucks.." Kagome mumbled while they made their way down the hall and out of the school doors into the brisk, afternoon air. "Anyways.." she said, putting on a smile. "Wanna come over and watch T.V...or whatever?" She said, cheerfully. But before Inuyasha could reply, which was probably going to be 'Sure', He was interrupted by a familiar, yet unwanted voice. "Yo, Kagome! Wait up!" ..Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh, linked his arm with Kagomes and proceeded to walk faster. "Inuyasha?!!?!?! wh-what's wrong?" She spat out, as she let him pull her into a gentle run. When she noticed Kouga behind them she wiggled out of his hold and turned to let him catch up. "Hello Kouga, how was your day?" She asked. Inuyasha felt as though he would scold Kagome for being so persistent or rip Kouga in two. Whatever seemed more convenient, but it wasn't Kagomes fault, She was just an all around nice person.

Kouga noticed Inuyasha glaring at him, and felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction : He was hitting a weak spot of Inuyasha . . .Kagome. "What do YOU want?" He said, trying to control his temper, for Kagomes sake. Kouga put on his cool guy smile, "I was wondering if Kagome would like to come to a get together me and the guys are having this weekend. We would love to have her in our gang." Kouga kept his smile, feeling what he said would surely effect Inuyasha in some way or another. Kagome wore a confused look, she thought it was rude of him to ask her to go somewhere and not ask Inuyasha, he WAS standing right there. Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha. "Well.." she began, looking back at inuyasha, who didn't look at her, but she could see he was mad..and hurt. "Ok then! What time is the get together?"..Kouga cleared his throat "9 on Friday night?" Inuyasha felt as if he was hit with a ton of bricks. Inuyasha and Kagome ALWAYS went to the movies on Friday ?!? Now she said yes to this Kouga character? This wasn't fair, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome .

"Well, we must be going now, Thanks for the invite Kouga, We will see you at 9 on Friday!!" Kouga laughed an annoyed kind of laugh and called to Kagome again. "Um, 'we'..Kagome, I asked YOU, not a 'we', Inuyasha can't come." With that snide remark Inuyasha turned and started walking away. "INUYASHA! Wait, don't leave me?!" Inuyasha didn't stop... Kagome caught up, jumped in front of him and grapped the front of his red t-shirt. "Don't be silly Inuyasha!" Kagome said, getting mad. She turned her head in Kougas direction. "WHY can't he come? Kouga, what do you have against him??" Inuyasha was smitten with a feeling he never had before.. This day.. With Kagome, was the best he ever had! She had been so kind and considerate to him today.. What WAS this feeling? 'Kagome' he thought 'why is she doing this? Giving up a bunch of new friends..for me?'.

Kouga was agitated, but he needed to make this work with Kagome, she was his key to His ultimate plan. "Kagome, c'mon! Your going to give up friendship? For HIM? Look at him, he's a freak! Come with us Kagome, you'll be cool" He said, trying to make his words enticing. "If I have to be like YOU to be cool.. I'll pass.." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyashas hand and leading him away from Kouga, As they walked away from him Inuyasha stared sideways down at her, taking in the satisfied look on her face, hearing nothing but 'you'll be sorry.' and 'I'll get you for this, inuyasha!' and 'Kagome will be mine by the end of the week!'....that was it, THAT was what set Inuyasha off, how dare he talk about Kagome as if she were an object? He let go of her hand and began charging at Kouga. Pushing him to the ground. "I told you to BACK OFF Kouga! And I meant what I said this morning.. Touch Kagome after this minute, and I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" Kouga looked into Inuyashas eyes and laughed. "Well, it's true then...I have my proof." Kouga said, pushing Inuyasha off him with his feet, sending Inuyasha flying twenty feet or so in the air, landing with a grunt. Kouga took off with an amazing speed leaving Inuyasha, unconscious in his dust. Kagome screamed and ran to Inuyashas side, flinging herself onto his chest, noticing he wasn't breathing. "Inuyasha! No, you can't die, please don't go.." She said, kissing his forehead and resting her head on his chest.

She seen a bunch of Kougas friends walking in the distance, they were coming this way. Kagome didn't want any trouble, if it had been anyone else she would have called for help, she pulled him into the forest next to an old well. 'Maybe We can hide in here?' she said, lowering Inuyasha and herself into it, it was dark..maybe they wouldn't be found by anyone they DIDN'T want to be found by. She rested his head on her lap and waited. She heard them pass by the boarder of the forest and then heard silence..she hoped they wouldn't see the well. She heard nothing but Silence and listened. It was as if they had vanished. She thought it was safe enough to come out and pulled herself out, then Inuyashas lifeless body. There was a huge tree by the well which she rested herself against while she comforted her best friend, wrapping her arms around him, lifting his lead to rest on her shoulder. Suddenly she felt her arms slightly go up..then down. 'He's breathing!!!!' she thought, excitedly. He was now gasping for breath She patted him on the back. Once he caught it, he rested his head back on her shoulder, making her smile. He slowly opened his eyes, becoming aware of the position they were in..

"Ka-go-me?" he struggled to get the words to come out. "Yes Inuyasha. It's alright, I'm here." She cooed, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He felt that feeling again, a feeling that couldn't be described. "Where are we?" he asked. "We are outside the school. Don't worry, Kouga is gone.." Inuyasha looked around, he felt strange, as if he hadn't been here before.. Everything seemed so, natural. "I don't think we are where you say we are, Kagome." He said, standing. "Inuyasha? You shouldn't stand, you weren't breathing a moment ago?" She said.

"Don't worry, I never did stay sick, or hurt for long.." He said, truthfully. She walked over to him, embracing him tightly, "I'm so glad your alright..I thought..you were dead!" She sobbed.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted..she was crying..for him..? He returned the embrace. "You don't have to worry about that, Kagome.. I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as I have you there.."


	4. When true colors shine

Hello, Chapter four, YES! It's so great, I have received a bunch of great reviews, thanks to all who submitted, I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Remember : I do not on Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Thanks again!

**_Chapter Four:_** _When true colors shine_

Inuyasha held Kagome, gazing into her eyes. She stared back at him, liking the slightly sick, pleasurable feeling she was receiving in the pit of her stomach. But their moment was interrupted, the ground began to rumble and shake. Kagome screamed and clung to Inuyasha as he jumped in front of her. The trees parted, or pushed out of the way to reveal a huge, hairy creature. It spotted them and began charging, Inuyasha did the only thing that came to his mind, protect Kagome. He turned to face her and pinned her to the huge tree by the well, making sure that if any harmful blows came their way, he would receive them. Kagomes eyes began to tear, blurring her vision, she had never been so scared. "Kagome, when I tell you to run, please run, don't worry about me, I'll fight it off." He said in a quick tone. Kagome looked into his eyes, then at the upcoming monster, then back at him. "You've got to be kidding me, Inuyasha. You'll never do it?!" She said, tightening her grip on his shirt.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and fastened his lips onto hers. And warm, fuzzy sensation shot through both their bodies, making everything else in the world stand still. Inuyasha slowly pulled back, leaving Kagome astounded at what had just happened.. He picked her up and threw her down into the well, into safety. She hit her head and was out of it for a couple of minutes. When she came to, there was nothing but silence. "Inuyasha?!" She yelled..there was no answer. "INUYASHA?!" She yelled again, crawling out of the well. She looked where the tree had been, seeing only the school. It was night outside, the stars were bright, but her only care was for Inuyasha.

She began sobbing, knowing in her heart that Inuyahsa was no longer part of this world. Where had they been? Why wasn't Inuyasha by her side? He had promised he'd always be there? Where was he. "The well" she thought, out loud. She jumped back in, waiting a couple of seconds and jumped back out. She was in her own time, While Inuyasha was somewhere else. She cried out in frustration, while dropping to the ground.

-----------------------------------Back to Inuyasha--------------------------------

Inuyasha stood over the now dead monster. An arrow had shot out of the dark forest, going through the monster, slicing it in half. The person who had shot it, had fled . "A Youkai?" he said, his eyes widened. 'Where am I?? Not in my time, I'm sure of it!..Youkai are extinct..' He thought, but his thoughts were disturbed. "KAGOME!" he yelled, jumping down into the well. He climbed back out, it didn't work. He was still by the large oak tree. He heard a twig snap, as a Hooded figure approached. Inuyasha stared at the figure, eyes transfixed, waiting... "Art Inuyasha?" The figure asked, the voice belonged to an old Woman. "Yes, Who are you?" He asked, wondering how this woman knew his name. "I am Kaede, Priestess of a nearby village, I have been waiting for a long, long time for ye to arrive. This.." He looked at her outstretched hands, it contained a small pink pearl like gem. "This was ye Mothers, Inuyasha. She entrusted it with me, To be given to ye when ye came to us." She explained, handing it to Inuyasha, "It is the only way ye can return to ye Kagome, You may take it, as long as ye venture back here soon afterwards, the Jewel can only take you back for a day at a time, you will have till this time tomorrow to return to this era or ye will never be able to come back and this era will be destroyed..along with everything, and everyone in it.." Inuyasha stared at the jewel in his hand. "I understand." He replied, smiling at her. He really didn't understand, but the faster he could get the wench to shut-up the sooner he could find Kagome. "Arigatou" He said, running to the well and jumping into it, he was surrounded by a blue light and suddenly felt a cooler breeze and could also hear someone sobbing. He quietly climbed out of the well, shoving the jewel into his pocket. And sat next the sobbing girl.

"Kagome.." He whispered. Her head shot up, her eyes transfixed onto his face. "I'm back..did you miss me?" He asked, which made her laugh and jump into his arms. She remebered that he had kissed her..did he mean it? Or was it just something he did out of fear that he might never see her again. She clung to him anyway, she was just glad he was alright..


	5. Reincarnations

WOOO! Fifth chapter! Thanks for all the good reviews so far, and yes, this IS my first Fic, I didn't think I would do so well :D I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does...Ok, so I wont keep you waiting, here is the next chapter! (Dances around) :

**_Chapter Five:_** _Reincarnations... _

Kagome awoke bright and early the next morning, feeling very uncomfortable, she turned over to find a sleeping Inuyasha. She looked around as she gasped, they had fallen asleep by the well?! 'Oh, my Mom is gonna kill me!' She thought, frantically. Kagome turned to wake Inuyasha, but couldn't bring herself to it, His face, the way he was smiling while dreaming made her want to stay there forever and watch him sleep. But she had to wake him up.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Inuyasha." She said again, after he didn't wake. She looked at her watch as she gasped again, "10 O'clock, I guess We're not going to school today.." She said to herself. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and jumped up to his feet, screaming "YOUKAI!!!!!!!!!" and then stared at Kagome, who began to laugh. "Don't be silly Inuyasha, Youkai have been extinct for 500 years or so, you do not have to worry about anything like that, it was only a.." Inuyasha Interrupted her, "A dream? No Kagome it was NO dream.. That hairy creature was a Youkai, a real, live..Youkai." He told her, he breath quickening.

Kagome still went on about not being so ridiculous, and stop talking about such nonsense. But Inuyasha still believed it was a youkai, and told her about How an old woman had given him the crystal, that she had told him that they only got to stay in this era for one day at a time, if they stayed any longer they would be transported back to the other time and stay there, forever. Kagome was getting a little scared for Inuyasha. Sure, she seen the creature, but it was no possibility that it could have been a it?

"Come on Kagome, even if she WAS a little crazy, What if she was right..we both know when we saw the youkai" he looked at Kagome, who gave him an angry look. "Ok, fine, when we saw the 'creature', we weren't in our time? So how can we say for certain that She's telling the truth?

We'd better go get some supplies and check out this well and this new era.. there might be something worth while waiting for us on the other side, whatta ya say, Kagome?" He said, extending a hand, while a smile formed on his face. She stared at the hand, trying to avoid the smile, she always gave in to the smile.. She slowly lifted her eyes to his face, and to no surprise, she gave into him. "Alright, fine! We'll check it out, as long as you promise that at the first sign of trouble, we leave, ok?" She said, giving him puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha may be proud, but he couldn't say no to Kagome, Can any guy say no to a pretty face?

"Of course, Cross my heart, Kagome. I wont put you in any danger, I promise." The both smiled nervous, yet excited smiles. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his smile, inches away from hers. But it was brought down to a small smile, when he seen the healing cut on her face, he thought of Kouga. 'At least in this new place, we wont be bothered but the likes of him..' he thought, feeling proud that he had a girl like Kagome by his side. He wished he could tell her how he felt, He kissed her, yes, but he didn't know how SHE felt after he did so...Did she

understand what it meant? That he loved her and wanted her for his own.. Kagome was the perfect person to spend the rest of his life with.. But they were best friends, and maybe Kagome would reject him, not want him in the way he wanted her. He didn't want to ruin what they had, but what they had , he wanted more of. He looked at the ground and smiled, 'maybe spending some time alone with her when we leave this word will prove useful in helping me learn more about her feelings...for me'. He looked back at Kagome, who smiled broadly. He moved slightly away from her and crouched down, putting his hands behind his back. "What are you doing?" She asked him, laughing at his position. "Get on, I'll give you a ride." He said, turning his head sideways to watch her laughing face, he loved to make Kagome laugh, he made it his duty to do it. Her Father had died two years ago, and she was depressed all the time. But Inuyasha could always make her feel better. She cleared her throat and crawled on his back, She couldn't stop laughing when Inuyasha started to run. He felt like he had achieved something big when he made her laugh.

------- later that day-----------

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the well sometime after they had their supper. They had gone shopping that afternoon and fortunately their parents had been in meetings all day, so they had time to sneak in to their houses and get clothes and supplies for their trip. Hopefully they wouldn't get into too much trouble for going to an unknown place without their permission, But Kagome saw it fit to leave a note, and urged Inuyasha to leave one too. They ran to the well, hoping no one they knew would see them, They linked arms and jumped in. Kagome started to glow first and then Inuyasha, They felt as though thy were flying through space when they stopped glowing. They crawled out and were greeted by hundreds of people in kimonos and such. A bunch of Children ran to Kagome and hugged her legs. Kagome looked puzzled and glanced at Inuyasha, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Greetings friends!" Inuyasha recognized the voice, it was the old woman, Kaede. "I hope ye are prepared for a life ye will never want to stop living.." She embraced Kagome, Then when she embraced Inuyasha she whispered in his ear. "I'm sure ye have chosen wisely, She looks to be a fine, young priestess." Inuyasha narrowed one eyebrow, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What is wrong, Lord Inuyasha?" She gasped, "They did not tell you?" ..Now Inuyasha knew she was crazy "LORD Inuyasha? Feh, you must be crazy" He retorted. "Kagome is no priestess and I aint no Lord." He said, still looking at her strangely. "Oh dear, ye had better come with me." She turned and They followed her to a hut. "Please sit" She motioned at two mats, in which Kagome and Inuyasha slowly sat on.

"I'm am Kaede, Priestess of this village. We have been waiting for 67 years for you to arrive, Lord Inuyasha." She smiled at him, as if her life long dream was finally fulfilled. "What are you talking about?" He asked, getting restless. "Ye are the last in line of great Youkai lords, Inuyasha. Your father ruled over all demons and your Mother was queen of this land." Inuyasha stared at her. "What are you talking about, Kaede? My parents are in their 40's? How could they have ruled here 67 years ago?" He asked. "No, Inuyasha. Ye earth parents were a kind of surrogate for your parents. I'll get to those details after I explain something to you first.. You see, Your Father was a noble, Strong War Demon, Feared and respected by all. Your father Was a Dog demon who met another Dog demon, They married and had a Son, Sesshomaru. But his wife grew vile, and greedy, so he 'got rid' of her, He killed her.." Kagomes eyes widened, Inuyasha was becoming more interested by the minute. Kaede Continued. "Yes, it was a small price to pay, but it was for the best of his kingdom, believe me. But then, Your father met the love of his life, A young princess from a nearby kingdom.

They fell madly in love and married. She became pregnant. But before the baby was born, there was an uprising. The demons from hell rose and were angered. It was disgusting to them that such a powerful war lord, a demon overall would have relations with a worthless human. They planned to kill The lords wife and the lord, also...But they feared for the babies life overall, So with every last ounce of power they had left, they sent the babies soul to be born 50 years into the future.. I am guessing you are now 17?" She asked Inuyasha. "Yes, turned 17 last month.." He replied. "Well" She began, "I see they have raised you to be a fine, young man. Ever wonder why you have white hair?" She asked, knowing it would spark an interest.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then back at her. "No, My parents had always told me it was just some kind of birth defect.." He stated. " Well that's not true, You are a Hanyou. I'm sure you have traits about you that cannot be explained by most doctors, am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, My Hearing is extremely good, my sense of smell, sight, touch..I'm fast at healing a wound and also running" He said, thinking back.. "Yes, You are a hanyou, half demon and half human. And with this girl, you will be an unstoppable ruler!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Me? What's so special about me?" Kagome asked her. "You are a reincarnation of a powerful Miko, so in turn, you inherited her powers, but I have told you enough for today, please, feel free to use this place as your home for as long as you like. We will leave you be for tonight, it has been a long day...get some sleep." She said, never lacking the kind smile. "If you need anything, any of the villagers would be pleased to be of assistance." With that, she left the hut.

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, she was freezing and Inuyasha could sense it. He took his fire red blanket out of his bag, pulled Kagome closer and lid them both down. He sighed, He was so confused. His parents weren't his parents, the life he had lived up to now was a lie, and he was royalty, or at least, that was what the old hag had told them. He sighed again, deeply. Kagome looked up at him, she was lying on her back, and he was lying on his side, with his head propped up on his head, deep in thought. "Inuyasha..are you gonna be ok?" She asked, moving the hair out of his face. He looked down at her, smiling, remembering one thing Kaede had said 'with this girl, you will be an unstoppable ruler..' the words played over and over in his mind. What did she mean.. Were Kagome and him destined to be together long before they were even born?

Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Inuyasha, are you in some kind of trance, you were string at me, and you weren't even blinking." She said, in an kind tone. He smiled at her and rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome blushed so hard it made her face hot to the touch, She smiled, sighing when she seen Inuyashas smiling face, and snuggled into him while they fell asleep..dreaming of what tomorrow would bring..


	6. Misunderstandings

Hey again! This is the sixth chapter! I appreciate all your opinions, whether they're good, or bad. I need them in a way. So keep them coming! Yes, I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes, but I'm typing so fast because I have so many Ideas, and I want to post the chapters asap for you guys, So I'm lazy with my checking.. So I should probably stop that, right? Haha .... I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Well.. Here is Chatper SIX!!!! :

**_Chapter six_**: _misunderstanding _

Inuyasha and Kagome spent half of the next day exploring this new place. Inuyasha was treated like a God and Kagome was treated like a Goddess, in a way, this is the they he wished to live his life, with friends who respected and loved him for who he was. He was most happy when people bowed in front of them saying such things as 'Good day, My Lord and Lady', this meant that Kagome and Inuyasha were married. He'd glance at Kagome whenever someone addressed them as Lord and Lady, and she smiled kindly at them, Thanking them. Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome wasn't correcting them, Did she want them to be married? Inuyasha decided to have a little fun with that fact the next time someone address them in such a manner.

"My Lord, And Lady, how are you this morning? I hope your evening was most comfortable." an old man asked them, while shopping in a small market of the village. "Yes, we slept fine, thank you for asking." Kagome replied, smiling. "I am so sorry I missed the wedding, where was it held? A glorious field, A luxurious palace?" He asked. They just stared at him. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about?" Kagome told him, still smiling. "Aren't you two married.." Kagome blushed, embarrassed at the thought that they had been walking around all day, harmlessly hand-in-hand and people thought they were married. Inuyasha blushed too, he knew what the man was going to say but he didn't like the way she was reacting to it, it was as if she was ashamed to be his mate.

"Oh! No, no, we're not married. He's just my friend." Kagome stated to the man. Inuyasha felt sick when he heard her say such a thing, the one person he held dear to him, just called him her 'friend' .. What happened to the word best in front of the word friend. Inuyasha looked at the ground, and began to walk away from Kagome. She didn't notice him leaving because another two villagers approached her, asking about the wedding. He began looking at the lovely cherry blossom tress on the border of the dark forest. It was almost as if they were enchanted, he couldn't help but walk towards them, and past the border. Before he knew it he was far into the woods, standing close to a deep Ravine. He heard a growl behind him and it felt as though someone pushed him down into a ravine. He was knocked unconscious when he hit the bottom, although when he was falling he could see a tall, dark figure of a man at the top, a couple of wolves by his side. Inuyasha heard him whisper 'Perfect' and the figure bounded off towards the village. The last thing Inuyasha could get out before he hit the bottom was "Kagome.."

-----back at the village------

Kagome almost had to run away from the swarming crowd around her, she didn't know about any wedding going on, so she wanted to get out of there and find Inyasha. She slipped away when two old women were fighting over brides maids positions. Kagome noticed a beautiful necklace with a pink pearl on it, it look an awful lot like the jewel Inuyasha had. Kagome thought it would be kinda cool for both of them to have one. "Excuse me, she called to the man in charge of the stand. "Yes, me lady, how may I help you?" He smiled. "That necklace" She pointed at the pick necklace she had been eying. "Yes, This necklace is a Shikon no Tama. It means the jewel of four souls.." the man explained. " I think it would look perfect on you.." she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Kouga?" she said "what are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyebrows. "What Am I doing here? My dear Lady, I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about? I am Kouga, Demon leader of the wolf clan." He smiled that same evil smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone else." She looked towards the forest sensing something was wrong.

"Let me buy that for you, My Lady. It is the least I can do for confusing you." He offered. "How kind of you." She replied, while he still kept that smile on his face. Kouga bought the necklace and she moved her hair so he could place it on her, he removed the one she currently had on. What's this piece of trash?" He asked he, looking strangely at the trinket on the necklace. "Oh, it was my-my boyfriend Inuyashas'.. He gave it to me on my birthday, it was his Grandmothers."

She couldn't believe herself, she had just called Inuyasha her boyfriend. It actually made her smile. "What? You and Inuyasha are" She interrupted him. "Yes, what's wrong with that?" She was getting frustrated with him, he was exactly like the Kouga back in her time. "Where IS Inuyasha anyway?" He asked, slyly, as if knowing something she didn't. "I'm not sure, he left a couple of minutes ago, why?" She asked, getting more annoyed by his constant questioning. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I have to go look for him, it's not like Inuyasha to just run off." She began walking into the forest, he walked after her..She started running from him, he began to chase her. Kagome was becoming a little scared. She raised the hood of her cloak. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She thought to herself. She ran and ran, there was a clearing in the distance..

Inuyasha awoke to find a woman gazing into his eyes, "you're awake, how do you feel, Inuyasha?" She asked him. Inuyasha waited for a moment for his vision to become less blurry. When he saw the face of the girl it was.. "Kagome." He smiled at her, a slight wave of relief coming over him, he would be fine with Kagome around him. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm here and I'll never leave you." She leaned in a kissed him, Inuyasha froze for a moment, it wasn't like Kagome to be like this, as much as he wanted it, it wasn't right. Something came over him, his eyes began to glow and he pushed her to the ground. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome finally reached the clearing and turned to see that Kouga wasn't chasing her anymore. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She walked into the clearing to see Inuyasha, Kissing someone. She felt sick to her stomach, her heart was breaking as she stared at them, she couldn't take her eyes off the scene. How could a boy she loved so much, a boy whom she had a feeling loved her too, be in such a position with a stranger.. It had to be a stranger, she knew everyone he knew.

Inuyashas eyes stopped glowing as he stared down at the girl he loved, He wanted to ask her a question.. To do something that the villagers had been asking so much of.. To ask her a question she would hopefully say 'yes' to. "Kagome, I.. Will you.. I mean.. I'm not really sure how to saw this." Inuyasha was lost for words, he wanted this to be perfect. He sensed they were not alone, he looked to the left and saw a hooded figure. The figure smelled of Kouga. "KOUGA!" He yealled charging at the figure. Kagome gasped as she saw a red eyed Inuyasha running towards her, she began to run. Inuyasha had never been so mad, he was about to propose to the woman he loved. He had no right being there. Inuyasha noticed something while running. His hands beganto hurt and claws formed. 'Keh, perfect. I don't say anyone would miss Kouga if I kill him' Inuyasha thought, maniacally. He caught up to the figure and slashed it down the back. The figure stopped and landed with a 'thud' on the ground. Inuyasha walked over to it, quite proud of himself.

He pulled the cloak off the figure to find "KAGOME!" He screamed, falling to her side, picking her up in his arms. "But how?!" He noticed the girl who he thought was Kagome walk up beside him. He could smell a stranger, but she had Kagomes' face with a slight difference, how could he have not noticed that difference before?. " Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha dear? You can call me Kikyo, instead of Kagome, oh yeah.. I believe you were going to ask me something?" She began laughing loudly while glowing in a purplish glow, then she vanished, her laugh still echoing in his mind. He looked down at his Kagome, so helpless in his arms. He was the one she trusted the most..and he was the one who killed her. He held on to her tight and ran to the clearing. He rested his back against a tree and held her in his arms. He saw tears on her face, and he could smell her fear, the fear he had sparked in her. "It is just as well if I kill myself too.. I wont be able to live without Kagome.." He said, staring at his fingernails, which were now longs and sharp. "Inu...yasha" he heard a muffled voice say. " Kagome!" He exclaimed. Putting her a way in his lap where he could see her face.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Inuyashas face and screamed. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it only made her wince in pain. Inuyasha began to cry. When Kagome saw the tears she froze, why would Inuyasha care about her when he already had someone else to love? Was he only crying because he felt guilty? "Kagome, please forgive me, I thought you were Kouga!" He said, trying to fight back the urge to let go more tears. "You thought I was Kouga? Is that the only excuse you could come up with? Come on Inuyasha, give me a little more credit then that, Do you honestly think I would fall for that?" She said, trying to put on an angry face, instead of showing him she was heartbroken. "No! I thought she was you?!" He said, wide-eyed. She laughed a small, sarcastic laugh while beginning to cry herself. "Inuyasha, You out of all people know me the best, and you dare say that you thought she was ME?"

She continued to yell. "How could you, Inuyasha.. I mean, sure, You love someone, you want time alone with her, fine by me, but you didn't have to try and kill me just because I saw you." She saw the hurt, yet sorry look on his face. She laughed again. "What? You had to kill me because you were afraid you'd have t live with the guilt, eh?" She asked. "Well Gomen ne Inuyasha, but I am afraid of you, And Frankly I thought I'd never have to say that to you." She screamed at him, trying to make him let go. The pain was to much for her.. She went limp.

"You promised nothing bad would happen to me, Inuyasha.. You promised." She said, cuddling into him. "Take me home, I don't think I can walk." She whispered, still crying. He carried her, bridal style, slowly through the village. Ignoring the villagers asking 'What's wrong?' And 'What happened to Lady Kagome.' He stood by the well, and looked into her eyes.

"You can get better here, Kagome. I'll take care of you." He said, turning to go back to their hut. "No! I'm going home, and staying there. You can come back and live here if you want, But I'm not" She retorted, looking away from him. " but...but if I stay here.. I'll never see you again.." Inuyasha tried to catch her eye contact, but failed. She sighed and kept the hurt look. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better!" He yelled, getting annoyed that she wouldn't talk to him, He wanted to make her pain go away, but she was making it very difficult. "Take me home, to a hospital, and don't tell my parents. THAT's what would make me feel better." He nodded regretfully, and jumped into the well.


	7. The visitor

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry If you didn't like chapter six, I kinda had to make that happen to include Kikyo somewhere in the story. This chapter now (chapter seven is going to be kind of short ) I only have two issues to cover in chapter seven, and I guiess you'll know what they are when you read, Please Review!! Well.. I don't have much to say only that I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks and here is Chapter Seven!! :

**_Chapter Seven_** : _the visitor _

On their way to the hospital there was nothing but silence. Kagome slipped in and out of sleep, she was exhausted, the pain was too much for her and she was losing a lot of blood. Inuyasha was slowly dying inside because of his mistake. He hurt the one person he loved the most both physically and mentally and he would never forgive himself for it. When they arrived in the emergency wing of the hospital everyone looked at the boy with the white hair and the bloody girl in his arms. Inuyasha grew tired of their staring. "Get this girl some help, NOW!" He roared at them, trying to fight his demonic urges to hurt all who stared.

A doctor approached, "What the hell happened here?" He said, scolding Inuyasha, "What place do you have to ask questions, Help Her!" He roared again. " Nurse. Get this girl into the operating room stat! I need to stop the bleeding." The nurse nodded and was helped by the other staff in getting Kagome onto a stretcher and into the operating room. Once the room was cleared of Doctors and Nurses and such, Inuyasha fell to his knees. His heart was hurting terribly and he couldn't help but cry. "How did I get myself into this mess." He asked himself through gritted teeth.

A little girl with raven black hair approached him, She couldn't have been more than 7 years old. "What's wrong, mister?" She said, tugging at his shirt. "What, oh, I don't really want to talk about it right now.." He replied, feeling a little faint. "Come to my room and lie down for a while, you'll feel better and the better you feel, the more strength you'll have to help your friend." She smiled, He noticed she was missing her two front teeth. He followed the little girl into the children's Wing of the hospital and took a seat in the corner. The room was empty and quiet, to Inuyashas relief. "I'm Rin, What's your name?" She asked, slightly tilting her head. He thought she was the cutest kid he had ever seen. "Gomen ne Rin, I'm not really in the mood right now, so I'm sorry if I seem to be ignoring you." He forced a small smile.

"No, that's ok. I understand what your going through. My parents died last week...they got in a car accident.. I was the only one to survive, My little brother Shippou has been in a coma ever since he was 3.. He's 5 now." She explained, sitting on the floor next to her doll. Inuyasha felt bad for her, although he had never known a loss like she had, he was soon to go through one. "If you don't mind me asking, mister, what happened to that girl you were with?" She stared into his eyes, he thought she was very mature for her age.

He smiled again, "My name is Inuyasha and that girl I was with is Kagome. She was hurt very badly by a very bad person, a person she'll probably come to hate and never want to see again." She looked at him with stern eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well, what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna sit there on your ass and sulk around while your woman got hurt by some jerk? Avenge her! Be the better man!" The little girl was now standing up, hands still on her hips and Inuyasha was quite surprised by her language and choice of words.

Rin winked at him. "Do you love her?" He looked away. "More than you'll ever understand.." He replied. She took his hand and attempted to pull him out of the chair, he decided to give her a little help and stood, she proceeded to pull him down the hall and out through the children's wing doors and down another hall to the left. "Hey, Rin, where are we going?" He cautiously asked. "To the rooms of the people who are out of the operating room. I seen the gash on your friends back, it wasn't anything that needed an operation on, So I'm guessing she's in one of these rooms." She pointed down a hall which had 12 or so doors.

They peaked in the window of each room, seeing old people playing chess or young people watching Television. They arrived at the second last door, to see a beautiful, raven haired girl lying in bed, staring out of the window.

Inuyasha slowly walked in and sat down on a chair next to her bed. Rin stayed in the doorway. Inuyasha looked at Rin, who winked and left. "Hi, Kagome.." He whispered, getting no reply. "How many times do I have to tell you Kagome, She looked like you." Kagome sighed, deeply but her eyes never left the window. "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen Kagome. I regret fully what I did to you, I smelled Kouga on you and I over reacted. "I seen Kouga in the village.." Inuyashas eyes grew wide. "Not the Kouga from this time, the Kouga from..that time..He is a Demon, a wolf youkai. But still as arrogant as he is in this era." She spoke very dully. He smiled nevertheless. At least she was talking to him.

"What can I do to make you happy again." He asked, once more. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I want things to be like they were, But I don't know how to make them that way Inuyasha." She began to cry. "Forgive me, give me one more chance, I'll prove to you that it was a misunderstanding!" They stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours, Kagome smiled, choked out a laugh and opened her arms. Inuyasha sat down on the side of the bed and returned her embrace. Kagomes scent never smelled so good. They did not know they were being watched by little eyes through the tiny window of the door.


	8. What a Hanyou's made of

PLEASE READ : Well.. I'd hate to admit it, by my mid term exams are coming up at the end of January..or something like that, . So I'll be studying a lot. I may only get 2 or 3 chapters uploaded in the next little while, so please forgive me. I will not stop writing this fanfic, It will be a long story because I have so many ideas, so please, keep checking back, Thanks you. I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such are the property of Rumiko Takahashi! :D

Here is Chapter 8!

NOTE! : I'm going to use this Chapter to layout my text a certain way. Please, review this chapter and tell me if you like the way the text is laid out. It might be easier to read, I don't know.. Please and Thank you! :D

**_Chapter Eight:_** _what a hanyou is_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked along their favorite trail in the woods as the sun began to set. Kagomes eyes never left the ground as she listened to him go on and on about things they would do that she thought would probably never happen.

"And we could build our own house, you know.. Kinda like the one we built when we were 10 years old. But without the girly curtains and cutlery."

Kagome had forgiven him, it had been one week since the incident and things seemed to be ok. But she still felt that there was a huge hole in her heart, where their trust had been. It was gone, he was her best friend, yet she lost her trust in him. When she looked into his eyes, she could still see him charging after her, eyes blood red. She had nightmares almost every night and the thing that scared her the most was the smile she so solemnly knew, was gone. When He'd smile at her, all she would see was guilt. It was true, she wanted things back to the way they once were.. But it was difficult, Kagome and Inuyasha would have to work hard to produce a stronger trust than what they last had..

"You ok?" He asked her..eyes full of concern.

She looked at him trying to fight all the guilt out of her system, she knew there was something she had to do, and Kaede was going to help her. She had asked him to go with her down the well to see Kaede, which he didn't protest to, he loved it there! When they arrived at the village Kaede was there to greet them, She had a wicked smile on her face.

"What's up with you Kaede, you sick?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nay, Inuyasha, I am feeling fine. May I have a moment alone with ye, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled

"Yes, Kaede you may." here eyes didn't leave Inuyasha's confused face as she walked into one of the huts with Kaede, Inuyasha decided to walk to the pond to look at The Koi's and the Turtles.

"Are ye sure this is what you want?" Kaede asked her, keeping a serious face.

"Yes, Kaede, I am sure. This is the only way I can learn to trust inuyasha again. If it doesn't work.. I mean.. The change isn't permanent, is it?" Kagome winced at the thought of Inuyasha being tortured by what she was about to do to him for the rest of his life.

"Nay, child. Only your hands can lift the curse, and the word ye choose will hold his spirit." She said, Preparing some materials. Another old woman had entered the hut and Kaede passed her red kimono type clothes, She smiled.

"Who are they for?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Inuyasha, dear. And these are for you." She passed Kagome a beautiful red and white Kimono.

"Thank you, Kaede! It's gorgeous." She said, putting on the garments. The old woman who had received the red clothes returned and nodded her head.

Kaede looked at Kagome, and spoke with a serious tone.."The procedure will take about a week for me to prepare, and my final words will be this : spend all the time with the Inuyasha you love as much as you can... Just be with him, comfort him. This will be a strange time for him, I know you lost your trust, but, Try, Kagome, Try to trust him, he means no harm to you."

Inuyasha was standing in a gazebo a little ways into the pond, you could get there by walking on stepping stones. He gazed at his reflection, The Red kimonos apparency was baggy in the legs and at the waste, yet it fit perfectly. Inuyasha Laughed and thought to himself 'I could get used to this, this is way more comfier than anything I've ever worn!' He noticed Kagome walking towards him, he stood and smiled, extending his hand to take hers.

"Here, let me help you across, it's kind of slippery." He said, hand still extended. She smiled and took it.

Though she was warned, she slipped anyway and fell into the pond, taking Inuyasha with her. Inuyasha never letting go of her hand, they were still underwater and hardly made it to the surface without cracking up laughing. Inuyasha was relieved to hear her laugh again and hugged her. She hugged him back, after she did so she remembered what she had agreed to do.

"Inuyasha.." She began, staring at a passing Koi. Inuyasha stopped laughing, seeing her serious face.

"Wh-what's wrong, Kags?" He said, smiling. He couldn't get that happy feeling out of his stomach.

"It's freezing, let's get out of here. .." She laughed, trying to climb onto the bank, which was really slippery also. He noticed her trouble and leaped onto the back, extending a hand again. She reluctantly took it and she led him to a hu so they could dry off.

She urged Inuyasha in first, as he walked in the room was dark.. He was soon grabbed, and tied up. Kagome sighed and walked in, Not knowing what had happened to Inuyasha. She seen him in a corner and ran to him.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, wondering what had happened. He looked at her wide-eyed..

"Hey, girl! What are you doing in here?!" She heard a man yell and she felt someone grab her by the hair and through her onto her back.

"Oh, you're a pretty one, aren't you? My master would adore to have a prize wench like you by his side, maybe he wouldn't mind if I took you for a little while." He looked at her hungrily, not knowing what Inuyasha was about to do, it had all happened so fast.

Inuyashas eyes started to glow and he bared his teeth, breaking the ropes that kept him from Kagome. He Roared out her name as he jumped in front of him, protecting Kagome. He slowly started walking towards the tall, fat man. A Malicious grin spreading across his face as he leaped into the air and sliced the man in two. Kagome sat there, eyes wide and glassy with tears as she ran out of the hut and through the barrier into the woods. She ran faster and faster, not looking back as she head Inuyashas fast feet running close behind her.

"Kagome! Stop running." He yelled from behind her as he grabbed her shoulders and through her against a tree, he looked down at her, just as the fat man had a couple of minutes ago.

"no..NO! Inuyasha, no not again.. Please, Inuyasha can't you see what you're doing?" She yelled at him, not afraid of her best friend. She was becoming very angry. He bared his teeth and leaned in towards her face, she wasn't sure what he was going to do.. He wasn't himself, she had to stop him.

"Inuyasha baka!" She slapped him across the face. This made him cry out and flex his claws, he raised his right hand as if to strike her. She heard him talking to himself. She kept silent, listening..

"Strike her Inuyasha, she hit you, teach the wench a lesson!"

"No, I will not strike her! And y-you can't make me!" Inuyasha slapped himself.

"What did you do that for Inuyasha? We could be unstoppable, just kill the girl and get it over with. She's the only thing that keeps you from truly living life!"

"Kagome IS the reason I'm living, and you wont hurt her, I wont allow it." He slapped himself again..and again, and he scratched his arm, making himself bleed.

Kagome watched in shock as she watched him beat himself up. She knew his human side must be fighting against his demonic side. She felt sorry for him, yet she couldn't help smiling,

'His demonic side is the one who doesn't like me.. I see, I really can trust Inuyasha' she began to cry. 'It's not his fault, he's hurting himself, to save me..' She wiped the tears from her eyes, there was only one thing she could think of that would distract the human side long enough for him to control his Demonic urges.

She ran to Inuyashas side as his red eyes glared at her, She glared back and seductively walked over to him.

"What is wrong with you, wench? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! You are a human, and that disgusts me." He Roared, he lunged a claw at her face, she ducked, the claw only skimming across her face. He stood there, out of breath and looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Inuyasha, be calm.." She said, wrapping her arms around him, grasping onto him, if he wanted to hurt her, let him do it, She wanted to help him, and if killing her would help him then so be it.

He stood there, gasping for air, like he was being chocked.

She kissed him on the cheek, knowing that if she had kissed him on the mouth she would be harmed by his fangs. Almost instantly the redness of his eyes faded away and he returned t normal, well, almost normal.

Kagome smiled to herself looking into Inyashas Amber eyes.. AMBER?

"Inuyasha?! Your eyes, their.. Yellow?" She said, eyes widening again when she covered her mouth, "And you have...have..Dog ears?!" She exclaimed, flabbergasted at his new appearance.

He didn't seem to care, He embraced her. "Are you ok, Kagome? I was so scared.." He began to cry. Kagome seemed impressed. He had opened up so much to her the past week and she had seen a side of him that she had never seen before. She reached up and massaged an ear as their trust began to slowly return.. Inuyasha knew that he would like what tomorrow would bring..


	9. Home is where the heart is

Thanks for the great reviews, and I do know that there are some grammar mistakes but I just have so many ideas I just type it up really fast and submit it for all of you, I'll try and be more careful next time, lol. Well. Here's the next chapter! (I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..)

**_Chapter nine:_** _Home is where the heart is_

He extended a hand, "My name is Miroku, do you mind if I help?" Kagome smiled broadly and accepted the help. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been back to their own time for a month now, they had been too caught up with their new life in this new time. They called it the feudal era, everyone was so kind to them.

"Oh, and miss.." Miroku said, sheepishly . " Will you bear my child?" The young monk smiled and blushed, Kagome could only look at him, opened mouthed wondering how he could pass her such a rude question as if it was nothing.

- SLAP! -

Miroku stood there as a huge sweat drop slid down the back of his face.

"You better stop asking people that, Miroku, Or next time I hit you I'll use something harder!"

The young girl who slapped him turned to Kagome and chuckled.

"Please, pay no attention to the lecher.. He's a total womanizer! Hi, I'm Sango." She excused herself to go and help the elders with some large boxes and gracefully stepped over Miroku, who had tripped a moment earlier.

Kagome giggled to herself as Inuyasha joined her, slightly hitting his shoulders. His face wore a touch of pain.

"Feh.. I didn't know chopping wood could be so hard." He complained, moving his shoulders around, trying to shake the pain off.

"Here, let me help you." She cooed, walking behind him and taking his shoulders in her hands. As she moved her fingers ever so lightly the pain seemed to waver and go away. He groaned as he was almost instantly relieved.

"That's great Kagome, Arigatou!" He said, turning to hug her. "Isn't it great that the villagers offered to help build our own Hut?" He was acting like a kid at Christmas, all excited to receive, receive, receive, but never ungrateful for what he DID get.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha. The house will be as perfect as this place." She added.

"Do you 'Really' like it here, Kags?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, not because he WAS part dog, but because he was so good at making Kagome tell the truth.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it's fine here. Everyone respects us, whether they know us or not. It's peaceful and clean. Where did our society go wrong? Cars and such I guess.." She said, looking at the ground. Inuyasha smiled, he had always known Kagome as a kind of spiritual person, one who loves the earth, some people would call that type a 'Tree Hugger'. But he respected her for it.

"How is the progress going?" Kaede said, eying Kagome, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Perfect, My Lady." Inuyasha replied, playfully bowing. Kaede laughed and took Kagomes arm, walking with her, slightly whispering.

"I told ye it would take a week, Kagome. It has been a month..Do ye have second thoughts?" She asked her, making sure this is what she wanted. Kaede and Kagome had talked about doing something to Inuyasha, to help control his Demonic state, for if he fell victim to his demon side he would forget himself, and hurt whoever got in his path.

"Kagome, I am willing to do it tonight, if that is what ye wish.. Ye will know where I'll be if ye are ready." Kagome nodded and waved as Kaede left. Kagome stared at the sky, watching birds fly, watching their freedom she thought of Inuyasha. If she went through with her and the old womans secret, Inuyasha could be saved. Although He may never forgive her, She would rather see him alive.. Then dead at her cost.

"Hey" He said, softly, startling her anyway. "Gomen, Kagome. I didn't mean to." She clutched her heart, and breathed out a laugh.

"Phew, no, don't be sorry, I was deep in thought, that's all." She smiled, turning around to look at the birds again. Inuyasha joined her side.

"I feel bad, taking you away from our city, but Kagome, we could do so much better here, no more school, no more college , Kagome, now you wont have to go to college and we wont be separated!" Kagome gazed at him.

"Is that why you want to be here Inuyasha? Because you're afraid I'll go away? Don't be silly, I'd never do that to you. If this is where you want to be, and you want me here with you then here is where I'll stay. You're my best friend Inuyasha! How could you even think of me leaving you?!" She exclaimed jumping on him as they rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom they had to step apart from each other to catch their breath, they couldn't stop laughing.

"Ohhh, haha! My stomach" She coughed out, falling to her knees. Inuyasha went over and pulled her up, Laughing himself. The sun was now setting and the two were in ecstacy. They were both wondering what the sensation in their stomachs were, but they didn't care. They liked it and that was all that mattered.

- BANG! -

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

- CRASH! -

Kagome gasped. "The villagers!"

The both ran to find the eyes of terror staring back at their faces.

NOTE: The next Chapter (Chapter 10 and a very exciting Chapter it will be) will be submitted later on this week, I'm sorry for the delay, But I wont have access to a computer till.. Friday I think. So check back then. If it's not there sometime on Friday, It WILL be there on Saturday. Arigatou! And Gomen!


	10. The lord of Hell

Gomen about the delay, I'm really busy on the weekdays.. I do not Own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..

Please read what I write before the Chapter begins.. It's 'usually' important..

By the way.. If you didn't know, here are some Japanese words I have/will be using:

Gomen - Sorry

Koibito - Lover

Koi - Love

Kami - God

OH!!! I forgot. I told you all in the last chapter that this chapter would be really good, but I was mistaken. Chapter 11 will be the good chapter, I had to use chapter 10 (this chapter) to explain the fact that Naraku is an evil demon and the other fact of Kagome looking like Kikyo, So, here is Chapter 10 :

**_Chapter Ten_**: _The lord of Hell_

There, before their eyes was the true form of terror. Everyone in the village...was dead. All were cut up and bloody, bodies missing heads...

(I'm not going to get into too much detail.. The thought of blood makes me a little sick.. But I'm sure you can imagine what I've already described looks like..Gomen lol)

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Kagome said, Inuyasha noticing her pale face. They didn't even bother to look for survivors, he wanted to get Kagome out of there, he was the one who wanted her here, in this time and she didn't deserve to see all this death. They were walking towards the forest when Inuyasha stopped.

"What's wrong?" She gasped. "Did you hear someone?" She asked, frantic for the kind people who certainly didn't deserve whatever happened to them. Inuyasha began to run in the direction he heard the noise. Kagome slowly running after him, calling to him to tell her what was wrong.

Kagome stopped, covering her eyes. There was suddenly fire everywhere, she didn't know where she was, the bodies were all on fire too, it was all like hell, the visions before her would probably never leave her dreams for a long, long time.

"Inu..yash..a" She whispered, unable to move her legs as a huge red beast, who she surely thought was Satan stood before her.

"KIKYO!" It roared, "YOU ARE NOW WHERE YOU BELONG, WITH ME." The beast closed it's eyes and started to shrink. She watched him turn into a handsome man with long, dark hair. He smiled and walked towards her. Her legs still wouldn't move an inch.

"Who are you?" Kagome yelled back at him, trying to show no fear.

"My dear, do you not remember me?" He smiled, wickedly and took her hands in his. "You belong here, in hell with me, Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened. Her grandfather had told her stories of the feudal times, about a malicious demon, Lord Naraku of the underworld. He was evil and felt no regret, and never had. He had fallen for a young priestess, kikyo, and became obsessed in the event of making her his. But he heard that a demon had killed her one day, She died because of a precious Shikon jewel. Kagome knew that this was him, she could sense the evil somehow..

"What do you want with me? I am no Kikyo!?" She yelled again, his smile never leaving his face.

"Hah! Do not make me laugh, Kikyo. You will be my new Koibito and we will rule the underworld together." He laughed afterwards, grabbing her shoulders. "You will bear my children, and they will be even powerful than I, if that is even possible." Kagome was disgusted with this creep and tried to wiggle out of his powerful grasp.

"Let me go! I already have a koi, Inuyasha!" She wondered why she kept saying that inuyasha was her lover, after all, he didn't want her in that way.. Did he?

"WHAT!?" He roared once more, letting go of Kagome, which she took the opportunity to run for it, his rage made the whole place shake and erupt in fire. Kagome hadn't screamed so much in her entire life. She looked ahead and saw a huge fire wall. She ran towards it, taking every risk and jumped through it. She was sprawled out on the forest floor. It was calm, and peaceful, She lifted her head and inspected her knee, it was scratched, but she would live.

"Kagome?" She heard a confused, yet happy voice say. She looked up to find Kouga standing only feet away from her. She was in no mood for him right now, so she got up, brushed herself off and walked away. Kouga stood there, still confused.

"Yo, Kagome? Where did you come from? You just came out of thin air like that.. Are you ok?" He asked, concern written all over his face. Kagome noticed it and stopped.

"No, Kouga I am NOT ok." She said, sternly. " I've just been to hell and back.. Literally!" She began to strut in the opposite direction of where Kouga was standing. When she heard Kouga yell to her again.

"You wouldn't want to go that way then, unless you want to go back to hell.." He was being so kind. It was almost as if he cared for her, what happened to the mean, arrogant, pushy Kouga she met a while ago?

"Where are you trying to go, Kagome? I know these woods like the back of my hand, I can take you anywhere you wanna go in a heart beat!" He beamed. Kagome didn't know what to say.. Was this another one of his tricks, trying to seduce her again. He was a wolf demon and wolves are animals. She wanted nothing to do with an animal. All animals wanted was one thing, and she wasn't about to do that one thing with Kouga. Then again.. Inuyasha was part dog.. Part animal.. And she knew that he would never hurt her, intentionally anyway.

Her eyes softened, she would give him one chance, that was it. "Yes. I want to go back to the village and find Inuyasha, we were supposed to go back to our time, but we got separated.." She explained, trying not to think of all those dead bodies. Kouga frowned inside, but put on a smile.

"Well, I said I'd take you anywhere and I'm not about to go back on what I said, I'll help you, Kagome." She smiled too, he was like an excited child, eager to please people. He reminded her of Inuyasha, which made her smile wider.

"Arigatou, Kouga-kun." Kouga blushed terribly. He knew what he had to do, but this wench was so beautiful, he wanted her for his woman. She would be a wonderful choice for the mate of the demon wolf tribe leader, which he was proud to call himself. It was the perfect plan, and he had help to make this happen..


	11. Separation anxiety

Thank you all for all the great reviews! I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Here is Chapter 11 :

(The content here in this chapter might answer some of your questions, If not, the next chapter SURLY will! Haha :D)

**_Chapter eleven_** : _Separation anxiety_

Inuyasha felt as though he was walking on a treadmill. He felt like he had been walking for hours, but not moving anywhere. He started feeling very sick, like he did whenever he stayed away from Kagome.. Kagome! He whipped his head around to find out she wasn't there. He just simply forgot about her, how could he have been so stupid. He should have checked up on her when he didn't hear her a while back. He could smell a women in the distance, but it was too far away to know if it was Kagome or not.

'I'll have to check it out.. It has to be her, I've already done enough to her and I promised I'd always protect her' He thought to himself before bounding off into the distance.

"Please be alright Kagome, I'm coming for you!" The words seemed to echo for miles, until it reached someone's ears, making her smile, She took her hair down and let it lie flat on her back and sat down beside the well.

----------- Back to Kagome and Kouga -------------

They walked and talked for a long time. Kouga was sweet and kind, she had never heard of such a demon. Kouga told her jokes, he loved the way she laughed, it made him smile. He thought how great it was t be with someone this wonderful and thought himself to be very lucky. He listened attentively to her when she spoke, and she did them same to him.

"And he fell off the ledge and broke his leg, HAH!" Kouga said, laughing, looking pleased when she laughed as well.

"Really? Was he ok?" She smiled, trying not to laugh anymore than she already had. Kouga had told her that one of his tribe members, Ginta, was a real trouble maker, and the tribe's clown. He was always getting himself hurt, but in funny situations. This made Kagome a little envious. She had never known what it was like to have more than one friend. It had always been her and Inuyasha. It had never, ever bothered her until she came to this new era. What was happening to them?

"Wow.." She began, "You're truly lucky Kouga, to have such great people in your tribe.." She spoke in a small voice.

"Hey, Kagome. I have an idea. Why don't you come and meet everyone, I'm sure you can spare an hour or two?! We'll dine and you can meet my family, Then, Inuyasha can have you back." He smiled, She thought he sounded sincere enough and agreed. He led her down a narrow pathway to a grand waterfall, glistening with cool, clean water.. Kagome was marveled by the scene. She was eager to meet his tribe, they sounded so interesting.

"So, where is your den, Kouga-kun?" She asked, not paying any attention to the fact that she was calling him Kouga-kun. But he had noticed and was fond of the gesture. He took hold of her hand, the smile never leaving his face. He pointed to a small gap between the waterfall and the cliff wall.

"Through here, Kagome-chan" He lead her behind the waterfall only to find that there was nobody there. He called out in a howl, but when he heard no answer he shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be out hunting, it's strange for the whole pack to go out, but it's not a big deal. They'll be back soon, the sun is almost set." He sighed, seeing the sky become dimmer.

"Well, Gomen Kouga, but I don't have much time. Inuyasha is waiting for me.. I-I don't want to worry him." She was having second thoughts. She didn't want to be alone in a cave with Kouga, in a place where no one would hear her scream. No matter how nice he had been in the past hour, she still didn't trust him.

She began to walk towards the cave entrance, when Kouga stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" his tone was much more harsh, he grabbed onto her wrists. He was a demon, so she wouldn't even try to wiggle out of his grasp, she was afraid of what he would do to her.

She just stood still, eyes transfixed on the cave entrance.

"Please, Kouga. Let me go, I want to go home.." She said, eyes tearing. She knew what he was going to do, all men felt that way here..

"No, you will be mine. Kagome, You are a fine prize and I will get a lot of respect with a wench like you by my side. Besides, I'm not going to stay this way forever, so I'll need a strong young pup to take my place when I'm gone." Kagome's eyes widened.

"And when that time comes, which wont be very long, you'll be the one who'll bare my son, Kagome." Kagome began to cry, She was only young, she wasn't 'ready' yet..

"Well, well, well.. I can't believe what I'm doing.." He mused, looking her straight in the eyes. Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her. Kouga laughed.

"Why wait? My pup will need to be a good age before he takes my place. This is the best time for my pup to grow up. I'll teach him everything I know..(etc..)" Kouga was rambling on about tricks and techniques that he could show his on, when he smelled Kagome's fear. He smiled that same solemn smile.

"It will only hurt for the first couple of minutes.." He said, inching her closer to the back of the cave. Her breathing became Shallower as she was pushed down onto the hay which he called his bed. He pinned her down, attempting to remove her clothing, there was no success. She was kicking and punching him, flailing her arms around, trying anything and everything to try and get him to stop.

--------Meanwhile...------------

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl. "R-Rin?" Inuyasha stuttered, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?" He scolded, after catching his breath. She smiled.

"I came to give you this..." She said, holding out a sword, Inuyasha accepted it.

"What's this for? Where'd you get it, Rin?" He asked, he was suddenly full of questions.

"All I know is what I was told, 'Give this to the Hanyou Inuyasha. In time, he will learn'.. That's what I was told." She had the cutest little voice, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks.." was all he could say to her. He was confused, yet happy to see her. This child did something to him, made him have a good feeling inside, like he would never be sad again.

"Well, I've done my chore.. I'll be seeing you, Inuyasha.. Hopefully not anytime soon.. Have a long and happy life ... with Kagome..." She smiled a big smile.

"What do you mean, Rin?" He asked, watching her slowly fade away. "Oh.." he replied to his own question. What a brave little soul.. A brave departed soul. She was no longer part of this world. She was apart of Kami's now..

He sighed, smiling at the little girl's memory in his heart. But remembered Kagome.. Suddenly he smelled her, knowing what direction she was in.. Glad he had a sword to help him protect his Koi... Kagome.

He ran in the direction in which he smelled her scent. He thought he could hear the sound of a waterfall..

--------Kouga's Den---------

-SLAP!-

Kouga stopped for a second, smirking at the smack he received. It kinda hurt, at least she had some strength in her, he believed more than ever that she would make the perfect mate.

"GET OFF ME, KOUGA.!" She screamed, using her last ounce of strength to try and push him off of her.. But it was no use.. She went limp, panting in exhaustion.

"That's a good girl." Kouga said, becoming more violent. He started to tear her shirt off but stopped, hearing a strange noise. It sounded like growling, he ignored it and began trailing kisses down her neck, hearing the growling become louder. He sighed in frustration and turned around.

At the entrance of the Cave stood a red eyed Inuyasha...


	12. Mad world

Some of your questions about Inuyasha and his 'demon' problems might be answered in this chapter.

Please post some questions you might have so I can answer them for you. :)

Inuyasha is Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own Inuyasha...

**_Chapter twelve_** : _Mad world_

"Inuyasha" Kouga growled, not getting off of Kagome, Which didn't go over well with Inuyasha. He took a step towards them, he was in his demon state, but was taking caution.

"Back off, Kouga. Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha yelled, in a kind of raspy voice. Kagome blushed, Inuyasha wanted her, he actually wanted her.. She began to cry, she wanted Kouga off of her, she wanted to run to Inuyasha to tell him how she really felt, would it make things awkward between them? Kagome wasn't sure if he only meant that Kouga shouldn't touch her, maybe he only meant that Kagome was his best friend and no one was allowed to touch her in such a way when she protested to it.. Kagome was so confused..

She didn't know what to believe..

"What did you say, Hanyou?"

"You heard me!"

"Kagome is my woman, if you hadn't have interrupted we would.." Inuyasha interrupted him before he could say it.

"Finish that sentence and die, wimpy wolf." He threatened, while strange purple, lightning shaped marks ran down his cheek. Kagome gasped, what was happening to him. She had to help him before he completely changed.

'I have to hurry now while Kouga is distracted.' she thought, searching the cave for an answer to her problem, she had an idea. She spotted a stray bone by Kougas bed, grabbed onto it and plunged it into Kougas stomach.

Kouga grabbed onto his stomach in pain, looking at Kagome with stricken eyes, wondering why she did this to him. a/n: he is SO naive!

"Inuyasha" she cried, running to him, grasping onto his shirt, she managed to bring him back to his original state last time this happened. Maybe she could do it again!

"Ka-go-me?" She could hear him.. Inuyasha sweet voice.. whispering her name, it was working. The sun had completely set and Inuyasha began to shake, falling to his knees while clutching his heart. He began hurting himself again.. The demon part, fighting with the human part.

"Let me OUT! Kagome may be hurt!" She knew that part was human..

"NO! I must kill.." those blood red eyes stared at Kagome when he said it..then they turned amber again..

"Touch Kagome and I'll kill us!" He screamed, reaching for the sword Rin had given him. Kagome heard both voices yell out in pain.. His dog ears became normal ears and slid down his head, like a humans.. His sharp, pointed fangs, shortening and becoming blunt, like a humans.. His claws becoming stubby and his hair color blackening.. Like a humans? Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell on his stomach, Kagome running to his side.

"Inuyasha.." she lightly shook him. What had happened to him. He looked exactly like a human boy should look like.. Was he fully human? His hair was black, a color it had never been before..

He slowly began to stir, rising up to his feet, Kagome helping him. He rubbed the back of his head, noticing the color out of the corner of his eye... Black.

He was flabbergasted, he finally found a place where people excepted him for his differences and NOW he turns human? What was the deal?!

He turned to see a tear stricken Kagome, with bruises down her arms and legs, she smiled a small smile nonetheless, Stepping back an inch..

"Inuyasha?" she mused, making sure it was him.

"Kagome" he whispered to himself, stepping towards her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Are you ok?" He looked down at her, she gazed into his eyes noticing their color. They were brown, like hers.

He took the back of her head in his hand and pushed her head to his chest, being in this state made him feel even more close to Kagome. They were both Humans, he couldn't embarrass her anymore if they ever went home. His looks were humanlike now.. It could finally be perfect.

"Do you.. Like me.........like this?" He asked.. Pausing for effect. Kagome stared at the ground.

" I would rather you the other way.. I've never known you.." She stared at his appearance "like this." She turned to see Kouga, unconscious on the bed of hay.

Even though he was now human, he could still sense things about her. She was scared, which he completely understood, And sad as well, why was she sad? This should be all that she ever wanted.. He took her hand.

"C'mon, I'll get you out of here.." He lead her out of the cave. She knew the clan wouldn't be happy to see their leader like that when they got back from hunting.. He couldn't protect Kagome like he could when he was a hanyou.

"What happened, Kagome? What were you doing in a cave all alone... with Kouga" He said, growling at the thought of what could have happened to her if he had gotten there a minute later.

Kagome explained her ordeal. About Naraku and bumping into Kouga and how he offered to help her find Inuyasha. Also, she told him his plan to make her his mate.

"Don't worry Kagome. I wont let that creep touch you ever again. I should have kept a closer eye on you before, anyway." His tone was sad, and regretful. He always seemed to do something wrong in this era.

"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. You should be worrying about yourself, What exactly happened to you?" Inuyasha stared at her..

'Why wont she look at me..'

"Kagome.. I.." He was lost for words, he wasn't sure what had happened to him, he didn't really care. Being like this would make Kagome 'free'.. In a way. She could be free to live her life without being made fun of. He looked normal now.. Why couldn't she be happy?

"Did you intentionally do this to yourself, Inuyasha? Is this some kind of magic?" she said, emotionlessly, still not looking at him. He didn't know what was wrong with her, it was almost as if she was mad at him.

"No, Of course not.. At least, I don't think I did?" He scratched his head, looking up at the sky. There was no moon..

"Feh.. Then how did it happen?" She asked again, not convinced that it just 'happened' and that Inuyasha didn't have a clue how.

"Look, Kagome. I don't know. I was furious when I saw Kouga doing that to you and then I blanked out. When I turn full demon.. I'm.. I'm not myself, If that makes any sense. All I remember was hearing the demon part of me yelling.. And I heard you screaming." He took a hold of her shoulders. "Did I hurt you?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"No... But if I wasn't there you would have killed yourself." She said, walking away from him, starting to cry. She turned back around.

"You have no idea what that does to me." Inuyasha took a step towards her. "Inuyasha, Your like this because of me.. Because I'm stupid, naive, careless, selfish.." Inuyasha quicky took the remaining steps between them and (lightly) grabbed her chin.

"Now you listen to me!" Kagome stood there, wide-eyed. "It's my fault that you got hurt so many times, and I could never say Gomen enough to make up for it all.. But whatever happens you are none of those things you said. You are the most Smart, the most Caring, unselfish, person I have ever known, and I will not stand for you beating yourself up for my mistakes. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded, tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away and hugged her. "Though you might be a little naive.." He said, smiling. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha.."


	13. The new moon

Well. People have been asking when Inuyasha and Kagome will share their first KISS.. Well, HERE IT IS!!! THEIR FIRST KISS!! Yay...yeah..this chapter may answer more questions you have asked/or haven't asked yet..

I know it's not very long, but I had to fit in a part where they discover that Inuyasha turns completely human on the new moon.. Gomen if your all mad..enjoy the chapter anyways

- I do not Own Inuyasha... Characters and such are Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Chapter Thirteen_** : _The new moon_

They talked for hours, exploring more of this era. Kagome was becoming more and more closer to Inuyasha and for some reason he knew it. He wished the night would never end, That they could just walk and talk like this forever. He noticed there was a constant blush on her face. Was she more attracted to him like this? After all, he did look normal.

"I've never felt so close to you.. Why do you think that is?" she couldn't look at him, her blush was too red as it was and her head would probably explode if she looked into those gorgeous eyes as she waited for a response from him.

"The feeling is mutual.." He said, sheepishly. He wanted Kagome, he couldn't describe what it was like to be with her. He had to at least try.. He planned to have a little fun with the truth tonight..

"It might be because you're beautiful, intelligent, naive, funny, talented.." he went on for almost another five minutes before she cracked up laughing, she couldn't help herself. The giddy feeling she got and the way they were joking around would make anyone who saw them think they were drunk.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" She said, stuck between trying to catch her breath and laughing.

"Ohhhh no, if you want me to stop, you'll have to catch me!" He said, running in the other direction.

"Hey! Not fair, Inuyasha." She ran after him, even as a human he was faster than her.

They reached a steep hill but that didn't stop Inuyasha, he charged right down, it seemed to go down forever but they were having fun, so anything would seem like it was lasting forever.

"Inuyash-AHH!" Kagome screamed as she lost her footing and started to tumble down the hill. Her tumbling self bumped into Inuyasha and they were soon a great big ball, falling to the bottom.

When they reached the soft, grassy surface Kagome landed first and Inuyasha fell on top of her soon after. They were two infatuated, young adults acting like mere children and having more fun than any child ever could.

"Hey, get off me!" She said playfully, he had her pinned down, an evil smirk spread across his face. She Smiled and began to blush again. This was Inuyashas chance, He knew she was feeling something for him, and it certainly wasn't hate. He HAD to know what it was, it was life or death and he chose life.

He slowly began to lean down, Kagomes eyes widening, her stomach full of butterflies as they both thought at the same time:

' It's finally happening..'

Inuyashas lips met hers in a shy kiss which made him sick to the stomach in anxiety, what if she rejected him? The sick feeling was replaced with pure, utter bliss when he felt Kagome return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small body as she wrapped hers around his neck, one of her hands on the back of his head and one of his hands cupped around her check. He smelled the salt of her tears and felt a wave of triumph wash over him. Kagome would finally become his.

He heard her muffled voice say something that he was sure was 'Ow', then he could taste blood. Kagome pulled away and put a hand to her lips and pulled her hand away to see blood on her fingers.... Then she looked at him to see his Amber eyes lazily open..wait.. Amber again?

The sun began to rise and Inuyasha felt the strangest feeling come over him. It felt as though his hair was moving, but in fact it was his ears, returning to the dog-shaped ones he had before, moving to the top of his head. His fangs still wore a faint taste of Kagomes blood from when they kissed, he loved the taste, and that scared him.

"Inu..yasha?" Kagome sat there, wide-eyed .. He was a hanyou again.

....Gomen for the delay, as I told you all before that I would only have access to a computer on the weekend, so expect 2 or 3 chapters a weekend, And maybe, MAYBE one scatter chapter on a weekday.. ok? Arigatou!

-Sangogurl77


	14. The three words of bliss

-This chapter may answer some questions you might have, if it doesn't be sure to e-mail me! : )

Please read and review! I do not own inuyasha, characters and such are copyright of Rumiko takahashi!

**_Chapter 14_**: _The three words of bliss_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed, leaping into his embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again!". Inuyasha was confused, he had been with her during the previous moments.. Why was this moment any different from them?

"I'm hanyou again.." He breathed, returning the embrace.

"Thank kami!" She nuzzled his neck, breathing in the all too familiar scent of him.

"But.. What was wrong with me as a human, Kagome?" He asked, sheepishly. She beamed at him, but quickly got rid of the smile when she noticed his expression.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned, softly.

"I just.. Felt better about myself that way. I knew that people would accept me if I was human, that my family wouldn't have to be burdened.. That you wouldn't have to be burdened.."

"Burdened? Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" She scolded, knowing inuyasha was self-conscious about his appearances, yet he knew it never bothered her, why speak of it now?

He sighed, thinking back to the past...

–Flashback–

A ten-year-old inuyasha walked alone down the stone walkway of the schoolyard, heading to the playground, where he could be alone after a long day of school. He had stayed late because he wanted help with math and he didn't think anyone would be there this late. The sun was just about set.. he thought he could hear voices, he decided to see what was going on.

There were three boys and one girl, who was being pushed around by the three boys, She was helpless.

"What's wrong, freakette? Waiting for the freak, are you? Baka.." one of the boys snickered, pushing her into one of the other boys grasps. She yelped in pain, she had twisted her ankle earlier in their taunting, so she didn't have the strength to run.

"Awwwwwww, look guys, she's in pain. How sweet! Well, you're not going to run back to the freak just yet, we're going to have a bit of fun with you first." The boy who was holding her pushed her to the ground, into a cold puddle of dirty water.

Inuyasha flinched when he saw this, he knew he couldn't interfere, the boys were older than he was, he would only make matters worse, but when he heard her cry, the girls voice was familiar. He decided to get a closer look. He crept to a bench about ten feet from the scene, which he hid behind.

"Get up!" The eldest boy yelled, kicking her in the ribs. "I SAID Get Up!" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the bench, When she lifted her head, she noticed the boy crouched behind the bench. "Inuyasha.." She smiled, weakly and tried to squiggle closer to him, but failed when one of the boys approached.

"Inuyasha. Well, Come to save your girlfriend?" One of the boys snickered, again. Inuyasha sneered, getting up and running over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting since 3 this afternoon, where were you?" She asked, the smile never leaving her face, A wave of guilt washed over him. How could he have forgotten that they were walking home after school together? She had waited all this time for him and he forgot about her. Now this happened, how could he..

"Kagome.. Come on, I'll take you home.." He said, extending a hand. Her smile brightened and she took it. The other boys rolled their eyes

"C'mon guys, this is getting too lame for me. Let's go raid the cheerleaders locker room.." The eldest said, while the other two agreed and left.

He watched them leave, with Kagome in his arms. She was safe now, but he felt sick to his stomach in grief.

"Gomen ne...Kagome.." He mused. She looked at him strangely.

"Nani? Inuyasha.. What do you have to be sorry for?" She spoke softly.

"What do you mean? You were just beat up because of me?!?" He yelled.

"No, Inuyasha. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.. They were just looking for someone to beat up. It had nothing to do with you." She smiled, giving him a hug. But he knew she was wrong. Their taunts still echoed in his mind.. Words like Freak.. He knew they were talking about him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'd take a bullet for you, besides, no harm done." She rose up and started to walk away, limping. Inuyasha stared at the ground and sighed before running after her, linking his arm in hers and helped her home. She had told her mom she had tripped down the stairs, but the guilt of that day never left him...

—End Flashback—

He reared up his head and stared at her with a malicious stare.

"Every bad thing that happened to you when we were younger was because of me! Why can't you admit it?!? It's TRUE, Isn't it?!" Kagome stared at him, remorse in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, why are you so self-conscious? I told you before, I don't care about your appearance, so why should you?" he look at her, shaking with anger. She had been beaten so many times because of him. He had tried to run away countless times, yet Kagome would always followed him, so he had to always come back, after all, he couldn't take her away from her family. Sometimes he wished that he had, things would have been so different for her if he had just left. With or without her.

"It's my fault! IT'S MY FAULT!" he yelled in frustration. Kagome's tear stricken face held no emotion. She walked slowly over to him, slapping him across the face.

"I swear Inuyasha, If you say one more bad thing about yourself.. I.....I ... I don't know WHAT I'll do." She stormed off, leaving a wide-eyed Inuyasha standing there, holding his left cheek. He had never seen her this angry. He ran after her, like he always did, a faithful dog.

"Kagome.. Gomen, ok?".. She turned around..

"Why can't you understand, Inuyasha? Why don't you see why I don't care what everyone thinks? Why must you blame yourself when I AM the one to blame?" She screamed at him.

He stood there, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? What's the reason?" He questioned. She turned around, she couldn't meet his eyes, but the words that came out of her mouth didn't need an expression from a face.

"I love you.."


	15. Sibling rivalry

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

Enjoy chapter 15, please R&R! :D

**_Chapter 15_** : _Sibling rivalry_

"How sweet." A cold, dark voice spoke behind them. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, glaring at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. The stranger laughed, tossing his silver hair out of his face, Inuyasha noticed similarities between himself and this man, but who was he?

"Guess.." The stranger glared back.

"I'm in no mood to play any games right now." Inuyasha growled still. But in all honesty he was ecstatic. Kagome had said that she loved him, actually said it then and there, and he didn't know how to react. He had wished for this moment since he first realized how kind-hearted she was, but now that moment had come and passed, it was confusing.

Kagome examined this new face, His features were very nice, he was in good shape, he was tall and good looking, but he had this strange, large fluffy object on his shoulder. It almost looked like a tail, Kagome laughed a small, quiet laugh to herself, but it didn't go un-noticed.

"You! Wench, what are you laughing at?!" The stranger yelled at Kagome, knowing exactly what she was laughing at.

"If I were you I'd teach your wench some manners!" He glared at Inuyasha, scowling at the way he was protecting a human, and a human GIRL at that.

"She has more manners than I'll ever have!" Inuyasha growled back, "and don't tell her what to do" Inuyasha was growling more fiercely now. He felt Kagome grab onto his haori, "What's wrong?" he called back to her.

"He has a strong demon aura, Inuyasha. Please, can we just.. go." Her voice was shaky, and inuyasha could sense her fear, it made him have an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Feh. Hai, there's no need to waste our time here anyway. We've got better things to discuss." He gave one more glare to the stranger before turning to lead Kagome out of there. She was blushing, she knew what he was talking about. For a moment she had forgot that she had told him her secret..that she loved him.

"Where do you think you are going... brother." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I know that the old woman told you about me.. Now, it is time for you go to back to your own world, and to stop disgracing mine!" He shouted at Inuyasha, eyes faintly glowing red.

"Who are you to mouth off to Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, peering over Inuyashas shoulder.

"Baka, I told you to not talk to me. You would do well to respect me. My name is Sesshomaru." he said, his tone impregnated with arrogance.

"Sesshomaru, eh? Well Sesshomaru, like I said before, don't tell Kagome what to do, she'll respect whoever she wants. And another thing...Shut up." Inuyasha turned to walk away again, but Kagome stopped him.

"He's right, Inuyasha. Kaede told us you had a brother named Sesshomaru. Remember? You're Father was married once before and had a son with a demon, before he met your mother!" As Kagome finished, the memory of the explanation returned.

"Yes, no matter how strong father was, his weakness were humans. However, I do not blame him. I blame that stupid, good-for-nothing.." As Sesshomaru rambled on insults of Inuyashas birth mother, even though Inuyasha had never known her, because she had to send his soul to a surrogate woman on earth in the future for his safety, he still felt protective over the woman.

"I SAID Shut-up!" Inuyasha screamed, blood boiling hotter after ever second that passed. An evil smirk crawled over Sesshomaru's face.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh Kami, did I hurt your feelings?" He began to laugh. This made Kagome even more mad than Inuyasha. She didn't know what came over her, but whatever it was, she couldn't control it. She ran over to Sesshomaru and punched him in the right eye. Sesshomaru stood there, and wore an expression that a little girl would wear if a spider landed on her.

"How DARE you touch ME, you filthy human!" His finger nails turned green and slashed Kagome's arm.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha ran to her, she was ok, but the pain was intense.

"Temae!" Inuyasha yelled, but didn't leave her side.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a small, familiar voice yelled from the distance, followed by another non-familiar voice: "Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" A little girl was waving to him from a while away, she was accompanied by a small, frog-like demon.

"Jaken, I thought I specifically told you to keep Rin away from here, I have enough to handle than to look after you two." Jaken bowed, yelling out a thousand apologies, sucking up to sesshomaru so he wouldn't kill him. But Rin stood there with a cute little smile spread across her face.

"Rin?!" Inuyasha called out to her, the little girl looked at him.

"How did you know my name?" She asked, innocently.

"Rin?" he questioned. She didn't remember him?

"Rin, it's me Inuyasha?! We met at the hospital!" He gave her reassuring eyes.. She said nothing.

"Inuyasha, the Rin you met in our time, must be the reincarnation of the Rin standing before us!" Kagome whispered to him, he nodded his head.

Sesshomaru stood there, and closed his eyes, while calmly saying: "Come". Suddenly, the sky turned black and thunder sounded through-out the sky. A yellow streak of lightning streaked down to the ground, bringing a two headed dragon with it. Kagome and Rin both gasped at the same time.

Sesshomaru turned to the dragon.

"Take us home, I'll deal with my brother later." He looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome in disgust, and the Dragon flew off into the darkness of the clouds. As soon as they disappeared, the sky instantly turned blue and beautiful again.

Inuyasha sat there next to Kagome, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head. Kagome sighed, looking at the gash on her arm, it wasn't serious, but it did hurt.

"We better get you cleaned up." He smiled at her, as she smiled sheepishly back at him. He draped his arm around her and lead her where he thought he could smell a village in the distance.

Inuyasha knew he would have to have a talk with Kagome when they got there.. and he couldn't wait.


	16. The sacred arrow

I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such are copyright to Rumiko takahashi!

Here is chapter 16! R&R Onegai!

**_Chapter 16:_** _The sacred arrow_

They arrived at the village shortly after experiencing Sesshomaru, who was supposedly Inuyashas 'brother'. Kagome felt sick, her head was aching.. This had never happened to her before. Was she coming down with something.. No. Inuyasha, being a Hanyou would have sensed something if she had an illness. She began to get extremely worried.. She began to sweat.. Her vision becoming blurry.. Then.. Everything went blank.

Inuyasha gazed back at Kagome, becoming restless with excitement. She seemed as if she was in a daze, her emotionless eyes seemed to be staring at nothing, yet she kept walking with ease.

They did not know someone was watching from afar..

Kagome suddenly stopped, staring ahead, not blinking once.

"Kagome? Is something wrong? " He asked worryingly. Kagome heard words that did not belong to her that crept into her mind, she felt a need to say them out loud.. Which she did.

"Where are we.. Can we go lie down?" she asked in a very hushed tone. Inuyasha was hoping they could talk about.. The secret of her love.. And now that Kagome wanted to lie down instead of talking about... the secret of her love for him, it made him feel slightly uneasy. Did she not want to talk about it? Was it false words that were said.. Maybe she didn't feel that way about him, best friends certainly do love each other.. Was that merely all she was saying, that she loved him, as a friend, too much for him to be acting the way he was acting..he was so confused, and maybe a little embarrassed that he had been thinking that she was 'in love' with him if she only meant that she 'loved' him.

He smiled anyway. "Sure, Kagome. Whatever you want.." she took his hand and held it while looking deep into his eyes. She could see something in his right eye, that's what she was looking for..

"Perfect.." she mumbled.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked, she smiled innocently.

"No, nothing, koi. I just .. Hai, let's go.." she spoke with haste, not wanting to waste anymore time..

As they approached the village, some of the villagers approached them as well, half of them were children.

"Kikyo-chan!" several of them yelled in delight. Inuyasha looked puzzled, Kagome's face held an emotionless look, yet she winked at the children.

"Nani? Kikyo.. this girl is not the Kikyo you speak of..........wait a minute.. Kikyo?!" Inuyasha thought back, Kikyo was the woman who had tricked Inuyasha into thinking she was Kagome. Kikyo was the cause of Kagome's trip to the hospital. He cringed at the thought of Kagome, lying in that hospital bed.

He looked at Kagome, who was now smiling.

"Minna!" Kagome said in delight. Inuyasha was totally confused now. How did she know all these people? She noticed the look on his face and quickly thought of an answer.

"I remember them from Kaede's village...they must have been there visiting." She lied.

'_I must be more like Kagome.. If I am to control her body then I must think and be like her_..' the voice in her head thought aloud. Kagome's soul tried to reason with it, but the voice had a control over her body AND her mind. The voice became more clear as each moment passed.. '_kill Inuyasha.. kill him. It is the only true way you can start to live.. do it, Kagome.. Kill your Koi!'_

"I understand.." Kagome said aloud. Inuyasha lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you understand, Kagome?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh.." Kagome chuckled, "Nothing, Inuyasha. I think I'm just a little tired.. let us go for a walk in the forest.. so I can relax. Please?" She asked, innocently. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to do. First she wanted to go somewhere so they could talk.. then she wanted to go lie down, now she wanted to go for a walk. Was she losing her mind or something?

"Sure, Kagome. Whatever makes you happy." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha turned to walk towards the forest, while he wasn't looking she silently took one bow and a couple of arrows from an unsuspecting villager and joined him.

When they were out a little ways into the forest, far enough that nobody could hear you scream, She stopped beside a huge tree, fiddling with the Bow and an arrow, she turned around as she did so because she did not want Inuyasha to see. However, Inuyasha was turned away from Kagome, so it actually didn't matter if she was seen, as long as her deed was done.

"Gomen.. Kagome.." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh?" She mused, not knowing what he was going on about.

"I said that I'm sorry for all that I have put you through in this era. It's just all so new and strange to me.. this place does things to me that I can't even explain.. Well, I now know that I'm a Hanyou, which explains a lot of things. Yet it doesn't...does that make any sense?" He asked, turning around to see Kagome, standing there with her bow raised, the arrow pointing straight at him.

"Well.. I'm sorry you feel that way Inuyasha. But I guess I'm doing you a favor now by killing you. Ja mata.. my Koibito." She spoke with sarcasm and hate. He didn't even bother to get out of the way, he felt the arrow pierce him in the chest, right into his heart. The arrow sent him flying back to the tree and held him there with ease. The last thing he seen was Kagome, standing there with tears in her eyes, she looked like herself again.. and she was crying out his name.


	17. Human to Hanyou

I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!!

Sorry that the chapter is short. I only had one point to make for the chapter. The next chapter will be long.

**PLEASE READ THIS:** After this chapter is posted, I am changing my pen name to **Megan-dawn**. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, but I thought I should tell you all now, so you could still find me and come to read my stories. Arigatou!

**_Chapter 17_**: _Human to Hanyou_

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, running to him. She remembered Sesshomaru...and her and Inuyasha walking together, the she got sick and her world went blank. When she woke up there was a bow in her hand and she saw an arrow flying towards Inuyasha. What had she done!?!?

"Inuyasha, Gomen, Gomen!" She said over and over as she held him close. The figure who had been watching them for quite some time now stepped out of hiding to confront her.

"So.. you finally did what your heart had been yearning to do, eh?" the figure asked, startling Kagome.

"Nani? What are you talking about-who are you?!" She asked, her voice a little violent yet heartbroken. "Do you know anything about this, if so, please tell me!" The figure smirked, stepping closer to her.

"Do not fear me, I have but only helped you." Kagome tilted her head slightly, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, Kagome. I know that your life, up till now, has revolved around Inuyasha-sama here, hai?" She looked away sheepishly.

"Hai then. Well, I also know that you have no friends and no social life because of Inuyasha-sama as well, which obviously hurts your feelings.." He stepped even closer, she tightened her grip on Inuyasha.

"I'd live this life over again too. I..I ...Well..I LOVE HIM!" She screamed to the figure, turning to Inuyasha and sobbing into his blood-stained haori. The figure grinned, knowing he had received the right reaction from the girl.

"Then.. if you so wish it.. I can help you." She stopped crying and became silent.

"And what would you get out of helping a complete stranger?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I have information that this is a sacred tree.. you were possessed by a powerful Miko. And when you put this information together you will discover a terrible fate for Inuyasha." He said, trying not to smile when he said this. Kagome looked frantic.

"What do you mean 'a terrible fate'.. What will happen to him, he is not dead.......is he?" She began to cry again at that thought.

"No, No, he is not dead.. being part demon has saved him. Although, because it was a Miko that possessed you..well...when she made you shot the arrow it cursed Inuyasha. He is now bound to this tree for 50 years." Kagome's eyes widened. By the time the spell wore off, Kagome would be in her sixties. They could never be together?!

"But, like I told you before.. I can help." Kagome took a step closer to him.

"I'll do anything, as long as I can be alive when Inuyasha wakes up." He nodded and explained to her how he could help.

"Turn _me_ into a Hanyou?" she felt out of breath. "Why would that help?"

"It is really simple, Kagome. A demon does not age like a Human does. I can make it so that when Inuyasha wakes up, you and him will be exactly as you both are now. Although you will also have the ears and claws and such.. this isn't a problem, is it?" He looked as Kagome, smirking again. "This is what you want...hai?"

"Yes.. do it"


	18. Forget life

I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Here is chapter 18.. please R and R.

Gomen, but this is another short chapter, I'll write another chapter tomorrow. But it's like.. 1 AM now, so I have to get off the computer soon.

**_Chapter 18_**: _forget life_

Kagome visited the tree Inuyasha was bound to everyday for 50 years, neither of them aging, being Hanyou's, thanks to the mysterious one named Naraku, she could greet Inuyasha when he woke up..which was today:

"Good-bye, Kaede. I'm off to visit Inuyasha. Rest well.." Kagome said softly, walking away from Kaede's grave. Kaede had died ten years after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, Kagome was almost the only one left. She didn't dare go back home.. not once. She knew her parents were now dead.. she felt their presence in her heart die out long ago.

When she reached Inuyasha's tree she sat down and thought about having a short rest, for she knew he was about to awaken anytime now. They had a lot to talk about. She fiddled with her dog ears, they were exactly like Inuyasha's, however hers were black, the color of her hair of course.

She fell asleep around ten minutes after arriving. She felt warm air hitting her face, she slowly opened her eyes to find two, amber eyes staring back at her.

"Inu...inuyasha!" She gasped, gazing at his awake form.. finally. It had been so long.

"So, killing me tired you out, eh? And no. You didn't do me a favor by 'killing' me. What the hell were you thinking!" he lectured. But before he could say anything else he stopped and observed her ears. She no longer had her normal human ears. She now had a set like his, positioned at the top of her head.

"Nani?" He moved a little closer to gaze at them. "Kagome, what did you do to yourself." He asked, still in a daze.

"It was the only way I could stay alive.. to see you when you came back to me.." she mused, avoiding his eye contact.

"Stay alive! What are you talking about, Kagome. I think you have some explaining to do.." He demanded.

Kagome took almost an hour to explain the whole story of how she was feeling sick and was possessed and shot him. She didn't mean to. Then a man named Naraku helped her.

His eyes became Mellow.

"Of course I forgive you.." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Let's go back to the village and see Kaede. I have some questions for her to answer.." He began to walk towards the village, but was not accompanied by Kagome.

"Kagome, are you coming?" he got no response."Kagome? What's wrong." She turned and slowly walked towards him, grasping onto his hands.

"Inuyasha. Kaede is..is..dead. It's been fifty years.. remember?" Inuyasha deeply sighed.

"Yes, I-I remember.." Inuyasha was flabbergasted. He and Kagome were now alone in the world. He was heartbroken to discover that their parents were now all dead. They had nothing to go back to. Even if they did have friends back in their own era, they would all be old or dead.

"What will happen to us, Inuyasha? We don't age like humans do.. How long will we be alive for!" Kagome's voice was frail and frantic. She was now 67 years old.. however, still 17.

"I don't know Kagome.. But we'll cope together. We have each other to get through this. Maybe we can find this Naraku person.. maybe he can turn us both into humans again.. we could go back to our era and just...forget.."

"Forget? Inuyasha, how can we forget? We officially have no lives left. By rights we should be old and grey now. But look at us." He sized her up, admiring her still fiery good looks.

"What's wrong with the way we look? I think it's great that we have a second chance now. Kagome.. I have something to tell you." She nodded, stepping closer.

"I.. Love you, Kagome... I always have.. ever since I first defended you from those bullies when we were both 10 years old. I've loved you everyday since." He smiled, sheepishly, gazing into her eyes, willingly wanting her to love him the same way.

"Yes.. Inuyasha, I love you too.. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" She said, embracing him again. "We'll have a wonderful life with or without friends or family. We'll be our own friends and one big happy family." Kagome smiled.

"Kids?" Inuyasha asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Kids! We'll have a million!" She yelled, excited. Inuyasha laughed, hugging her more tightly.

They did not know they were being watched.

..:A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. It's going to be long, so I had to make this one short. Please R and R. Sorry that this chapter was kinda corny too.. haha:...


	19. When shards fly

I do not Own Inuyasha, All characters and related...things... are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time thinking of what to write, at this point in this story, it is important that I get everything to go smoothly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I **KNOW** that you'll love the next chapter!

Here is chapter 19:

**_Chapter 19:_** _When shards fly _

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, letting out a sharp but small laugh. She gazed up at the tree... The tree Inuyasha was still pinned to.

'_If only I could know for sure that you would understand.. that it wasn't my fault.._' she began to sob, she couldn't help herself. Her dream had seemed so real.

She had deep cuts in both her palms, from clenching her hands tightly together in frustration. The one person that was ever kind to her, the one person she ever trusted...the one person she ever loved, was slowly suffering in a 50 year old slumber and there was nothing she could do but wait.

People said that they knew how she felt, but they had no idea what it felt like to not be able to speak to the one you loved for 50 years.. by rights, she didn't deserve his love now.. She was given a second chance..but she abused that chance, she was given this era and this time alone with Inuyasha for a reason, and everyday, before Inuyasha was put under the spell, she wanted to leave, and the day she decided to stay a cruel fate happened, forcing her to wait 50 years for that chance to come again.

"Inuyasha.." She sighed, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong with you now, eh? Feeling bad after trying to kill me...Kagome." A familiar voice sounded throughout the crisp, morning air.

Her head shot up to find an emotionless face staring back at her. His eyes were dark, yet pale. He looked absolutely dreadful and this made Kagome feel even worse.

"Inu...yasha.." She said, rising from where she sat, taking an inch of a step towards him.

Inuyasha looked down at the roots that had grown around him and tried to move, but the arrow, being sacred, wouldn't budge.

"Mind helping me out, Kagome?" He asked, rather hoarsely. She hesitated before nodding and walked over.. She stared up at him for a moment, before he gave her a puzzled look.

"..What's wrong?" He asked, not really sounding like her cared.

"How...can I help?" She wasn't really sure what to do. She wasn't really sure how to feel..

"Pull the arrow out, I think I can get myself out of these vines." She did what he asked and he fell to the ground.

"Man, I thought I'd-" Inuyasha stopped Mid-sentence and grasped onto his head.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome questioned, a concerned look taking over her face.

He let out a blood curdling scream before falling, unconscious, to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side, lightly lifting his head to rest upon her lap.

"Can you hear me, Inuyasha? Oh..wake up... I've waited 50 years for this moment.. don't..please don't take that away from me!" a tear slowly cascaded down her cheek and landed on his Haori.

Suddenly, he began to glow, startling her. The Shikon Jewel floated smoothly from the pocket in which Inuyasha kept it in. Once it was floating eye level to Kagome, Inuyasha stopped glowing and only the Jewel glowed a pink light.

"What's going on?" She asked herself out loud.

At her words, the Jewel made a small, cracking noise. She tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, watching little cracks form all over the Jewel.

'_Uh-oh...this is not good_.' she thought, wondering if she should reach out and take the Jewel into her hands before anything else happened.

"Hai, I should reach for it." She extended her left hand towards the Jewel. "I wouldn't want it to shatter into a thousand–" She was interrupted, The Jewel shined instantly brighter and thousands of Shards of the Jewel flew in every direction. Three Shards fell to the ground before there was only silence left.

"Pieces..." She finished, astonished at what had just happened.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, staring up at Kagome before jumping up onto his feet, flexing his claws.

"Who...are you?" he asked, Kagome did not reply.. she didn't know what to say. What a cruel joke he was playing on her!

"And-and why was I resting on your lap, wench?" Kagome was truly hurt.

'_Wench_..._I guess I_ **_have_** _really lost him.._'


	20. The plan

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

I don't have much to say, Only that I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, read and review!

**Please, you may find that this chapter is a little confusing, but please don't stop reading.. I just need to get a few things straight in this chapter.**

Here is chapter 20:

**_Chapter 20:_** _The plan_

She sat down, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried loudly into her knees.

'_He doesn't need to yell...Baka_.' Kagome thought, sobbing even harder.

– It had been around a month since Inuyasha had lost his memory. They didn't speak much, yet they were in each others company all the time. The only thing they agreed on was that finding the Jewel shards was a priority, they didn't want the shards to fall into the wrong hands.

He yelled at her a lot. He was very aggressive, however he hadn't hurt her..physically anyway. They had been in a few battles, and he had protected her, for what reason she did not know. She guessed it was because she could see the Jewel shards, they had figured that out on their first battle. She could see the Jewel shards when Inuyasha couldn't.

Since the day the Jewel was broken and the shards were lost to them they had collected 5 more than the three that was left behind. –

The sun went down, she could tell, The light was fading all around her. She heard Inuyasha let out a small grunt, she didn't even care to look up.

"Ohh..my head." she heard him say. She still didn't look up..it made her curious though. He sounded somewhat different. "Kagome?"

Her head shot up, she knew that voice, the tone of it anyway. It sounded like the way Inuyasha 'used' to talk like, the way he kept love and peace in his tone. He lost that tone when he lost his memory.

"Inu..yasha?" She questioned, she was a little nervous. He walked closer to her, since it was dark they couldn't see each other. He walked with his hands outstretched, searching for her figure.

"Kagome, where are you!" his voice sounded kind of frantic and anxious. She could see him a few feet away from her.

"Here, Inuyasha." She reached out her right hand, which his hands took. "I'm right here.." Her words were soft.

"I thought I'd never get to speak to you again.." He took her into a tight embrace. She didn't think she could shake the confused look she wore at that moment.

"Huh? Inuyasha, we've been together for a long time now.. What makes you think you'd never see me again!" She questioned, Not knowing what answer to expect.

"No.. You don't understand." He cupped her cheek in his hand, she could feel no claws. She looked to the night sky.

'_The new moon_..' she thought to herself, remembering he turned full human on the night of the new moon.

"I have something to explain to you..Will you take a walk with me?" He smiled, she nodded and he held her hand as they walked off down a path.

"I was told to tell you something Kagome." he began.

"By who?" she blinked.

"A Monk, Miroku told me..in my head.. while I was sleeping for 50 years..now.. Will you listen to what I have to say, and promise not to think I am crazy?" He looked trustingly at her.

"Of course! I promise, you can trust me, Inuyasha. You know you can." she smiled back.

"Alright... While I was pinned to the tree..–" he was interrupted.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry about that, I was Possessed!" She cut in, frantically. He put a finger to her lips.

"It's my turn to talk now, Koi. You get to listen." He looked at her, She smiled and obeyed.

"Now, Miroku told me that While I was pinned to the tree, something happened to me. I was cursed.. By whom I do not know. However, I do know that the Jewel saved me."

"The Jewel?" Kagome said aloud. Inuyasha nodded.

"The Jewel was the only thing keeping my other soul away from taking over my body. You do remember that Kaede told us that I was sent away from this era by my parents for my protection? Well, since the era we lived in was _not_ my true era, a part of my soul stayed here.. and when I returned, it was the other part of my soul's instinct to become one with me again...are you following?" He asked her, wanting her to fully understand.

"Hai.. I think so. So, you were only half of yourself when you were in our world.. and that's why your Hanyou traits, like your claws and fangs, only appeared when we arrived in this era? Because the other half of your soul was returning?" she answered.

"Yes, you got the gist of it now." He said. "Also, you might be wondering why I haven't been the nicest hanyou in the world." he laughed an uncomfortable laugh. Receiving a nod from Kagome.

"Well, the only thing Miroku told me was that having the Jewel, The whole Jewel, protected me from the other part of my soul taking over. And when the Jewel was shattered, I lost the control over my body. The part of me that you experienced was in fact my other soul!"

"Well, your other soul isn't very nice." She looked away from him. He felt his insides churn, he hated to make her sad or unwanted.

"But the good news is, that I do have some control.." He looked to her, seeing that she was looking at him with eager eyes, wanting more information.

"On the new moon, I will have my full memory back.. but only for the new moon. The rest of the time, my other soul will take control of me. It's kinda like when I got mad when we first came to this era.. It might have sounded like I was talking to someone else..Well, that was the part of my soul that was trapped in this era.. Now that I'm back, it wants me.. It wants full control." He pulled her into another tight embrace.

"I wont let my other soul hurt you. My memory and the part of my soul that knows you the best will always step in when times get bad. Even when I'm not...myself... I will never, ever hurt you. Do you understand me?" His words were solemn and she knew he was speaking the truth.

"I know you'd never let anything happen to me, Inuyasha. I just wish you could stay like this forever.." Her eyes went wide. His lips connected with hers, she returned the kiss. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away. She lay her head on his chest and snuggled into him. He sat down and brought her into his lap. He wanted to be with her, he loved her so much, and he couldn't explain what 50 years apart from the person you love can do to a person.

She loved him so much, she couldn't believe that they were finally together, knowing that they both loved each other and that the love they shared was strong..

She almost fell asleep, and she would have if he hadn't of whispered something into her ear that brought a brilliant idea flowing into her mind:

"I wish there could be a new moon every night.." His words hit her like a ton of bricks, her smile widened and she hugged him even tighter.

"Hey, watch it Kagome. Hey? Where did these ears come from?" She forgot to tell him, she was turned into a Hanyou so she could be alive when Inuyasha woke up. She explained the whole story to him.

"So.. we're both Hanyou's, eh? Well, We'll just have to find all the fragments of the Jewel so I can regain my full memory!" He snuggled back into Kagome. But was pulled away from her.

"No, Inuyasha! I have a better idea." She had a sinister look on her face, he tilted his head.

"Why don't we find Princess Kaguya, of the Moon. She could make every night a new moon. Then we wouldn't have to wait so long to be together.."She snuggled into his chest again. "Whatta ya say?"

He rested his chin on her head. "That's a good Idea. But not now.. I want to stay like this a while longer..It _has_ been 50 years.."

She sighed. '_Yes, it has _been_ 50 years, Inuyasha. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else_.'

They talked and created a plan and how they would put it into action.


	21. Remembering the past

I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

This is Wednesday, March. 23.** _Tomorrow_** will be my last day of school before Easter holidays. So that means that I will have **TEN DAYS** to update my fics and add on chapters for each one of my fics for all of you. **YAY!**

Here is chapter 21.. please R&R.

**_Chapter 21_**: _remembering the past.._

They walked in silence, Kagome looking one way, Inuyasha looking the other.

"So.. what exactly..you know.. happened last night? All I remember was the sun setting and then I went blank." He asked, she could sense his agitation.

"You.." She closed her eyes tightly together, trying to think up an answer. "..fell asleep. I tried to wake you up, but it was like you died. Isn't that funny!" She started laughing hysterically, trying to make it sound like it actually happened and it was funny. She stopped forcing the laugh and coughed uncomfortably as a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"O...k, Anyway, back to more important matters, sense a Jewel shard anywhere?" He snapped without looking at her. She felt her face burn up with anger. But thought of the plan she and 'her' Inuyasha had thought up last night, she had to stay cool until after she could figure out a way to make it happen.

"When I sense something, I'll tell you." She replied, trying to sound as nice as she could.

"Fine, Baka. Could you at least point us in the right direction? I'd like to have some kind of clue as to where we're heading. Or is that too hard for you, Kagome?" He said her name rather sarcastically, which threw her over the top.

"What the hell is your problem! Why can't you be serious for one moment and STOP acting so immature? I mean seriously, Treat me like a human and stop treating me like some Jewel detector!" She screamed at him, he was a little taken aback.

"Don't yell at me, wench, I should teach you some manners!" He went to grab her arm when his eyes flashed brown for a moment and he stopped.

"Feh, let's go." he walked away from her.

'_What happened to him.?_' she thought to herself, then it hit her, She smiled after him.. '_That must have been my Inuyasha...protecting me. At least I know I can still count on him for protection.. even if 'he' isn't always here by my side._' She sighed thoughtfully and followed the crabby Hanyou to the place she was secretly leading him to.

– **Two hours later** –

They came to a dull, cold, wet cave. Inuyasha scratched his head. "Hmm, seems like we hit a dead end?" He stated, turning around and starting to leave. Kagome had to think of something, and fast. They _needed_ to enter that cave!

"I, uh.. Sense a Jewel shard, Inuyasha!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Really? Where?" he looked around in every direction but the caves. He looked towards Kagome, seeing she was walking into the Cave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He ran and caught up to her, scolding her for leaving him behind. They walked for what seemed like hours, Then, a jolt of happiness coursed through her body when she gazed upon the object in the near distance.

"A mirror?" Inuyasha said.

"A Mirror!" Kagome squealed, running towards it. When she was arms length from it she bent down and stared at her reflection.

"Such beauty.. wasted on a hanyou like you." a voice sounded from the mirror, Kagome jumped back, seeing a face that was not her own forming in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand on Tetsuaiga.

"No need for violence." the woman said, looking at his hand. "Hmm..another hanyou I see. This era must be a fine place to live when it's filled with dirty half-breeds such as yourselves." Inuyasha and Kagome both growled.

"As you asked, I am Princess Kaguya." she averted her eyes towards Kagome, looking deep within them.

"You, girl, have come to ask a favor." she smiled, "and I can grant it, at a cost."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms. "Just what kind of 'cost' are we talking about?"

Kaguya sighed deeply, fighting back her frustration with Kagome. "Give me what shards you have now.. so I may be freed from this cursed mirror and then.. and only then.. will I grant your wish."

"No chance!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut-up, Inuyasha, Nobody asked you!" Kagome screamed at him, her want for her old inuyasha back over-powered everything else. He stared at her, blinking a couple of times before plopping down to the ground to sit cross-legged.

"Keh, fine, do whatever you want, however the next time you need help, don't count on me, I'll be here 'shutting-up'!" He yelled back, Thoughts poured into his mind after the words spilled out of his mouth.

'_Why do I always feel a need to protect this wench? I know I have no feelings for her, and I have no true reason to protect her, I could find the shards by myself, having her around just makes it easier is all...but why is this nagging voice in the back of my head always changing my mind about leaving her?_'

He looked towards Kagome, remembering memories that he had never shared with her, yet he could see himself with her, Like the two of them swimming or walking down pathways, strangely dressed, both of them holding a cone-shaped object, licking it every couple of seconds.

He could feel his hand becoming slightly cold just thinking about it.. he wondered what it was.

'_Ice...cream?...What the hell is Ice-cream!_' He thought to himself. '_And why the hell am I thinking about these things.. They didn't happen? There are no strange objects like I see in my mind here?_' When thinking of those objects, more words came into his mind.

'_Buildings...Cars...school...Pizza? Man, I think I'm going crazy!_' He looked around, becoming more paranoid by the minute. "I need to get out of here!" He yelled, running out of the cave.

Kagome stared after him. "Inuyasha! Where do you think you're going?" She started to run after him, but turned quickly back to the mirror. Princess Kaguya smiled sinisterly and tilted her head, waiting for Kagome's response.

"Hai... I'll get the things you asked for. I'll be back soon. Just get the potion ready, And it better work, for your sake." she threatened, running after the hysterical Hanyou.

Kaguya laughed to herself. "Rest assured, Kagome. This potion will certainly _work_ on Inuyasha.."


	22. Words best left unsaid

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

Enjoy chapter 22, please R&R!

**_Chapter 22:_** _Words_..._best left unsaid_

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the woman in the mirror of the dreary cave. She had said so many meaningful things to Kagome in the short time they had spoken to each other and her words echoed through Kagome's head. It had been around a week since the encounter with Princess Kaguya of the Mirror and Kagome had collected everything she had been told to collect. There had been no battles to fight recently and this bothered the two, they were in dangerous territory.

They built a campfire, for it was beginning to get dark. Inuyasha couldn't keep eye contact with her, too many strange memories would float though his head.

'I haven't shared any of these memories with the wench?' He thought to himself. He heard another voice drift into his thoughts.

'_Is that so_?' it said. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome, who was staring off into the sky.

'_She can't hear you_?' He asked, curiosity building.

'_Of course she can't, I'm in your head, not hers_.' it replied. Inuyasha didn't know what to think of this new voice.

'_Who are you_?' he asked, the voice hesitated.

'_I'm a part of you... the owner of those memories_.' the voice sounded sad and anxious.

'_Well.._' Inuyasha began. '_If you're the owner of these memories.. then why am I remembering them?_'

'_Baka_.' the voice spat. '_You're the one who took over my body and ruined my life._'

Inuyasha tried to clear his mind, so he wouldn't have to talk to the other voice. Maybe the other voice wasn't even there. He sighed.

"Maybe I'm just overtired." He said out loud.

'_You're not overtired, because then I would be too. I'm real...ask Kagome. She'll be able to explain everything to you_.' The voice said.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, all these feelings were surging through his veins. He sighed an annoyed sigh.

'_I don't want these emotions.. take them back_!' He yelled through his thoughts.

'Well, That's too bad. They're my emotions and I can't help but feel them, I love her. Tell her that I love her, tell her that I'll see her tomorrow night.' the voice commanded.

'_Tomorrow night? Feh, what happens then?_' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome was getting a little nervous, she had been secretly spying on Inuyasha the past few minutes, he had been making all sorts of strange faces and eye movements.

'_The new moon, baka! Just tell her that I love her and I'll see her soon._' Inuyasha coughed to get Kagome's attention and motioned for her to come closer. She did so, eying his every move.

"Yes. Inuyasha, What is it?" She asked, cautiously.

"He said he loves you.." Inuyasha mumbled, blushing.

"What did you say? Speak up?" Kagome urged him.

"I said, He loves you!" He yelled, certainly loud enough for her to hear. She was speechless.

"Who said that they loved me?" She asked, softly.

"He did...a voice...in my head." he looked away from her when she laughed.

"You don't have to make fun of me.. I'm telling the truth." He scowled.

"I know, I'm just Happy is all.. You wouldn't understand." She smiled. "Just tell him I love him too, and that I'm counting down the minutes till tomorrow!"

She got up to leave when the voice interrupted.

'_Kiss her_.'

"WHAT!" Inuyasha blurted out.

'_You heard me_.' the voice snickered, '_now do it, there's no harm done_.'

Inuyasha felt weird for a moment, and then his body started to get up, he couldn't control himself.

"Kagome, run, I don't know what I'm going to do.." Inuyasha started to blush when Kagome didn't move.

"Please...run." he whimpered slightly.

"I know neither of you would ever hurt me? So Why should I run?" She asked, a little taken back.

"Did I say I was gonna hurt you? No. I said that I didn't know what I was gonna do, so RUN, BAKA!" the voice cursed him for calling Kagome such a thing.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." He looked away, still slowly going towards the girl.

'_No chance, you're kissing Kagome, and that's that!_' the voice snickered again. '_You getting closer to Kagome would mean me getting closer.. I want her back in my arms, I want to make her feel wanted..loved_.'

"I said OK! No more of that touchy feely crap, alright?" A sweat drop trickled down the back of Inuyashas head. He reached Kagome, looking down into her soft eyes. He began to shake, he didn't want this...did he?

"The voice wants me to Kiss you.. Don't take any offence. I don't want to kiss a selfish wench like you anyways." He leaned in, only receiving a searing pain through his mind and on his cheek.

"Forget it then, if it's too much trouble for you to do a simple favor than fine, don't." Kagome turned away and curled up on the opposite side of the fire, falling asleep.

Inuyasha watched her all through the night, the other voice had mellowed down and fallen asleep as well. He could sense her loneliness and pain. Even though he acted macho all the time, he still knew he acted ignorant and mean towards the poor girl.

He didn't ask for this and neither did she, He had lived somewhere peaceful until one day he was face-to-face with this Girl, Kagome. He had no clue how he got there.. It was as if he were just born right on the spot. Given a new body and all.

'_I do have to admit that she's not all that bad. I'd never let her know I feel this way, however the voice did have a point.. she's none of the things I call her.. She's simply Kagome. Beautiful, Kind, intelligent, unselfish Kagome_.'

He somewhat cursed himself for thinking of her that way, he tried to fight back the emotions looking at her gave him. But it was no use, was he was beginning to fall in love?


	23. Back again

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

Enjoy chapter 23, please R&R! Sorry guys, I'll probably get another chapter of breaking the habit in too, but I've had a busy week, sorry again, but I don't have much time to write this, so It might be a little short. The next one will be extra long.. I promise! D

**_Chapter 23_**:_ back again_

Kagome sat at the edge of the pond, the sun was setting and she would soon see her Inuyasha again. She thought about last night, when Inuyasha was talking to the other Inuyasha, they were the same person, yet they had nothing in common.

"I wish he would hurry up.. He'll probably get himself lost." she said aloud.

Inuyasha had run off, he wasn't sure what would happen to him on the new moon, so he decided not to be around Kagome when that time came around.

'Baka.. I told him that he would return to himself by sunrise.. It was only for tonight that the voice in his head would take over...my inuyasha would take over.' she thought, sighing lightly. She was startled when she heard a twig crack. She turned around to see a figure approach, letting a scream escape from her lips.

"Kagome, it's ok, it's only me." she stopped screaming, hearing the familiar voice.

"Inu...yasha?" she mused, running to him.

"Hai, it's me.." he held out his arms and embraced her.

"Kami, I missed you." she squeezed him tighter. "I went to princess Kaguya.. To see if she could help us..but."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "But..what?"

"She told me to get her sacrifices.. One child, one rabbit, one demon and one fox?" she looked away. "But I couldn't do that...I'm sorry Inuyasha.. I just don't know what to do anymore.."

He cupped her cheek. "That's ok, Kagome. I don't expect you to do anything of the sort. We'll find a way.. I'm sure of it." She smiled pulling him closer.

"You're here now, and I can't ask for more than that." they laughed in unison, walking over to the edge of the pond to sit down.

They talked and joked for hours, talking about anything and everything they could.

"Yeah, I gave him loads of memories of us..the ones where we used to go out on the weekends to movies and amusement parks and all sorts of places.." he smiled as she laughed.

"I think he became a little overwhelmed. He was acting so strangely last night, I suppose he was talking to you?" She gave him a playful punch.

"Hey! Watch it." he pushed her back.

"Oh, that's it!" she screamed, pushing him into the pond. She waited for almost a minute and he didn't come up.

"Inuyasha?" she said, becoming worried. "Inuyasha!" she stepped closer to the edge, trying to see him, she couldn't...until..

"Got ya!" he yelled, jumping out of the water and pulling her in with him. She screamed as her body collided with the cold water. When she popped back up to the surface they got into a big splashing war.

"How pathetic." someone said from the shadows. "They're like a pair of children. I had Kagome by my side, she wouldn't have to be put through that immature act, She'd live like a priestess." The figure got a little closer.

Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha stopped, grasping her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked her, concern filling his tone.

"I sense...a jewel shard." she whispered. "A couple of them..and they're extremely close."

Inuyasha stepped out of the water and helped Kagome out behind him, giving her his Haori to keep warm and safe.

"Is there anyone out there?" he yelled, for it might only be a simple villager. He got no response.

"Is there anyone out there? Answer me now." he yelled again.

Kagome gripped the back of his shirt. "It's coming even closer." she looked behind her, seeing a figure standing about 10 feet away.

"Inuyasha.. Look there." she squeaked.

He whirled around, putting Kagome behind him. "Who are you?" he asked, cursing the figure for spoiling their fun.

"I didn't think you would have caught onto my presence so easily. But I should never have underestimated my Kagome." it said, coming into view.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha and Kagome both snarled.

Kouga sniffed the air. "Kagome.. What's different about you.. Your scent..it has changed?" he ran at lightning speed, pushing Inuyasha at least 5 feet away, taking Kagome's hands.

"You have...Dog ears!" He looked to Inuyasha. "What has this mutt done to you?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha again, seeing that he had black hair and no dog ears. He held a confused look.

"What did you do to my Kagome, dog-boy? She was perfect until you made her..this way..." he looked a little disgusted when looking at Kagome. "I could have made you into a wolf demon.. But now you are part dog? How could you do this to me!"

Kagome pulled her hands away. "What's wrong? I would rather be a loyal dog than a lowly wolf any day.. And what's wrong with being a hanyou? I thought you said you loved me? Why would it matter what form I was in?" she snapped, walking over and helping inuyasha up.

"So...you choose...this mutt?" his mouth was agape. She smiled as Inuyasha took her into his arms.

"Yes, I choose this mutt." she nuzzled his neck.

"Well, no big deal. When I collect all of the jewel shards, I can use it to change you into a full wolf demon. And then we can be together, forever." he snickered.

"Feh, Not likely." Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Kagome and I will use the jewel and that's that, Wolf."

"I'm going to use the jewel to change Inuyasha back to his old self. So you can stop your search for the shards, unless you want to help us and give us the ones you have already." she smiled, kouga said nothing. "I know you have some." she looked at his legs.

"No chance." he sped off. "I'll find all of the shards and then...then you'll be mine, Kagome."

Inuyasha growled after him, holding Kagome a little closer. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You really don't mind being a hanyou...like me?" he asked, looking at her dog ears.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. I chose to be like this, for you." she nuzzled into his neck again.

"And..you don't regret it, do you?" he asked.

"No? I'd do it over again if I had to." she looked up at him, smiling brightly.

They shared a kiss as the sun began to rise.


	24. Inuyasha's forest

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

All I can say is...Whoa. I've had to study so hard for the past...what? ...TWO MONTHS! I've missed writing so much. But now, I'm done school for the summer. Which means I'll have loads of free time to write...and write...and play video games...and write...ANYWAYS!

Here is Chapter 24!

**_Chapter 24:_** _Inuyasha's Forest_

As the sun peaked over the mountains, turning the sky a mesmerizing shade of sherbert pink, the light crept over the trees and onto the kissing couple. Inuyasha held a smile as her kissed her softly, receiving the same content vibes from Kagome.

His hair began to wave slightly, turning color from a Deep Black to a flashy silver. His ears pointed and climbed to their usual place at the top of his head. His claws on both his hands and feet hardened and sharpened, as did his teeth. Kagome could feel his teeth pierce her bottom lip, but she didn't want to open her eyes...she didn't want this moment to ever end.

Inuyasha opened his piercing, Amber eyes. At first he stopped smiling, then he pushed the girl away, wiping his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped at her, yet wearing a blush. Kagome smiled.

"I ... Oh never mind." She sighed, gathering up her things. "C'mon.. Let's go."

Inuyasha never took his eyes off of her the whole time they were walking. It had been 4 hours since sunrise and it was now 10 o'clock in the morning. Inuyasha yawned.

"I'm tired.. I don't think I got a wink of sleep last night..." his yawn widened.

Kagome laughed. "I don't' think I did either."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, however shrugging it off. "So..where are we headed to, now?"

Kagome smirked. "We're heading back to Kaede's village. I don't mean to be a bother to her, But you're being a bother to me and I've decided to make a stand."

Inuyasha stopped walking. "Now, Hold on! What do you mean by that?"

Kagome stopped as well. "I mean, I'm getting the old Inuyasha back. Then, your problem will be solved. You'll NEVER have to see me again." With that, Kagome stormed down the pathway towards Kaede's village.

Inuyasha held a grim look. Although he didn't want to admit it.. He kinda liked the fact of having Kagome around. She made him feel comfortable..well, when they weren't fighting anyway. He sighed, running to catch up with her.

"How is Kaede going to do that?" He looked away. "I like my life now, Kagome..And you're going to take it away from me?"

Kagome looked at him. For the first time since Her Inuyasha had changed into this Inuyasha..she actually 'looked' at him, her eyes scanned his soul through his eyes and found his inner smile. He wasn't so bad.. But she couldn't let him take over a body that wasn't his to begin with.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Look, Inuyasha. You have to understand... There's another living person inside of you that has lived out his life so far in that body." she squeezed his arm. "Please. I'm not trying to be selfish, And I'm also asking you not to be selfish..Don't take away his life before it even has a chance to truly start.."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "You really love him...don't you?"

She smiled, not said nothing.

He looked away for a moment then looked back into her eyes.. And leaned forward. Her eyes widened as his lips met with hers. But she couldn't help it..her eyes slowly closed, returning the kiss. Inuyasha smiled, his mind paining. He clutched his head with a free hand..

'_Must be the work of that other fool inside of me.. Doesn't like the fact that I'm kissing his girl, eh?_' he laughed, inside. '_I could have fun with this'_

Inuyasha pulled away, Taking Kagome's hand and swinging her on his back. "If Your going to practically kill my existence, I'm going to have to try and change your mind" He charged off into the distance, with a confused girl upon his back.

**Meanwhile...**

"Do you understand what this means?" The voice asked, staring at his reflection in the still pond.

"No, M'lord. Tell me! Tell me!" the little girl squealed, jumping up and down.

"Stop it, Rin." His voice was demanding, yet soft.

The girl stopped and smiled. "Yes, M'lord."

A Frog-like youkai crawled out of the pond, Shaking like a dog to become dry. "...Thanks a lot, Rin. Now I'll catch my death!"

Rin turned to the frog, "your welcome, Jaken!" She beamed.

Jaken rolled his eyes, drying off The Staff of Two Heads with a piece of his clothing. "I was being sarcastic, you foolish wench!"

"Both of you. Stop your bickering and listen." The voice was more harsh, yet it was still soft.

Jaken and Rin stood still, facing their master. Jaken ran to his lords side, tripping along the way, which produced a laugh from Rin.

"Now, My dear brother's spirit has returned to it's rightful body. What luck of fate brought the body back from the future..I do not know. However, it is our luck more than his." He smirked.

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, perplexed.

"I mean, he does not know that his sword, The Tetsuaiga., Is capable of..." he turned away, "I do not know why Father entrusted such a powerful sword to my half-breed sibling!" His boomed, the sound of his voice made the birds in the nearby trees flutter away.

Rin sighed. She walked over and grasped Sesshomaru's hand. He looked emotionlessly down at her.

"Don't worry, M'Lord! We'll help you get the sword from Inuyasha!" Rin said, smiling again.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. He raised his head to look at the bright sky. '_If I have to kill a thousand people to get that sword. Even if I have to kill you, brother, and disgrace our fathers name...Then so be it.'_

**In Inuyasha's Forest, near Kaede's village... **

Kagome sat on a log, with her head turned from Inuyasha.

"I've made up my mind. I believe Kaede can switch both of you, so that My inuyasha is in control and that you're the voice In his head...if nothing else." She said.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and take this, then you have another thing coming!" he growled, glaring at her.

She turned to him, getting up and walking over until they were nose to nose, neither of them blinking. "You don't have the guts to hurt me, let alone think about it!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He stated. They stood in silence for what felt like an hour. A sweat drop forming at the back of his head..

"Well, Baka?" she asked, "I'm waiting. Show me what you got!"

Inuyasha looked away. Kagome smirked.

"I told you. Take away your claws and fangs and you'd have a helpless puppy dog. Face it! You don't have a mean bone in your body" She laughed.

"But, I have this oh-so-powerful sword. What would you say If I used you to sharpen it!" He said, thinking he was so tough.

"I'd actually like to see that. Other than the fact of me just proving you to be an old softy, you haven't unsheathed that thing since you took over that body. I doubt you'd even know how to use it!" She said a-matter-a-factly.

"I'll prove YOU wrong!" He boasted. Cooly clutching the hilt of the sword.

He pulled the sword out of the sheath, and was about to hold it high in the air when he dropped it. His hand was in the air, his eyes lazily on the sword laying in the grass..another sweat drop formed at the back of his head.

Kagome stood there, looking at the sword as well, until she collapsed onto the ground, losing her breath from laughter.

Inuyasha glared at her. "HA HA HA! Yes, this is hilarious...I'd like to see YOU try it." he suggested, sarcastically.

She smirked again. "Why, Inuyasha. I'd simply Love to!"

She walked over and gracefully picked up the sword, giving him a satisfied look.

The sky began to turn black and the wind picked up. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, grabbing the sword and stepping in front of her.

His eyes narrowed. "**_YOU!"_**


	25. What's done is done

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

Well..This summer went by fast, huh? I didn't even update once! And now, in two days time, I'm going back to school.. So, I'm back to updating on the weekends.. I actually will though, because when you're told you can't do something, it just makes you want to do it more ((Since I can't write on the weekdays, I'll just write on the weekends!))

Here's chapter 25!

**_Chapter 25_**: _What's done is done_..

The sky began to turn black and the wind picked up. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, grabbing the sword and stepping in front of her.

His eyes narrowed, "**_YOU!_**"

"Me? And with such anger! I didn't think you'd know who I even was, dog-breath." Inuyasha watched a smug smirk form on the demons mouth.

"Kouga..how did you know about Inuyashas current state?" Kagome asked, stepping forward to move out from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seen her move forward, and placed his arm in front of her to block her way. He averted his sight back to the rugged wolf demon, he didn't know who he was, but something inside of him, probably the other Inuyasha, was making him want to protect Kagome from this guy.

"Hey, Kagome..I missed you, did you miss me?" Kouga flashed her a sharp smile, "I have something for you." He walked a little closer, throwing something tiny at her.

She caught it in her hands and smiled awkwardly. "A necklace?" she plainly said.

"Yes, I got it from some young monk from a couple of villages away from here." Kouga blushed, "It's a symbol of my undying love for you."

Kagome stared at the necklace, it was only a small, shiny rock with a thin piece of rope tied around it, but it was the thought that counted.

"Why, Kouga ...thank you?" she replied, hesitantly. While Kouga smiled brightly, Inuyasha scowled. Why was Kagome accepting a gift from this guy? She didn't even seem to know him well, let alone love him back?

'A symbol of my undying love for you' he could hear Kouga speak in his mind.

Kouga sniffed the air. "Well, I'm not far away from home, so I need to leave now. I'll be seeing you very soon, Kagome!" and with that, he erupted into a large tornado and sped off into the distance.

"Kagome!" a voice was heard soon after, Kagome and Inuyasha squinted to try and pick out the figure.

A familiar old priestess was riding towards them on a small, grey horse. She appeared quite tired and dusty from the ride, however she wore an excited face.

"Kaede! What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned her, watching Inuyasha lift her down from the horse.

"Kagome, child, I bring good news." the priestess huffed, trying and catch her breath. "News of what I had made ye wait all of this time for."

"Good news?" Inuyasha repeated dully, noticing Kagomes confused gaze turn to a much more interested look. '_For some reason, this can't be good news for me.._' he thought, gulping.

"That's wonderful, Kaede!" Kagome smiled brightly, "When can you start!"

"We can start as soon as we get back to the village, if ye would like?" She also smiled, knowing how long Kagome had waited for this moment.

"Yes, yes, that's great. Thank you, Kaede." Kagome bowed, showing her thanks as she motioned for Inuyasha to help Kaede onto the horse again.

"Then come along whenever ye are ready, child." With another smile, Kaede was off again.

"Finally, some luck!" She said, looking to inuyasha, giving him a queer, dreamy gaze.

Inuyasha scowled, looking away from her. He could hear her approaching him, slowly. He finally heard her stop by his left side, he knew she was staring at him.

"What?" he barked, still looking away.

"Inuyasha..." she spoke with a soft tone, as if begging him to look her way.

He couldn't help himself, he slowly looked onto her face, his eyes making their way towards hers. She stared at him without blinking, as if looking deep within his soul, trying to tell him something, but not speaking a word.

He found himself smiling, somehow knowing the good news was totally concerning him.

"Inuyasha" she said softly again, breaking the trance between them. "Let's go back to the village." she stared at the ground, shifting her feet. "There's something that needs to be done."

"Feh, I don't care, let's just go and get whatever it is done and over with. I'm tired of traveling around. I want to rest for a while." Inuyasha lied, coming up with an excuse, and a bad one at that.

"Okay, let's go." She climbed up on his back. She knew he was lying, he never gave up a chance to go and search for more shards. She knew what was to become of him would change everything.

She hated to admit it, but over the time that this new Inuyasha was in this body...well...she had come to love him, as stubborn and arrogant as he was, his temperament was cute in its own way.

She laid her head on his back and they sprinted off towards the village.

Inuyasha felt the same way for Kagome. She was a whiney little wench most of the time, but he had recently had strong urges to protect her, to make sure she was always by his side. Her smile was his new solace and he never wanted things to change.

He couldn't remember his past, but this was all he knew as his present. He didn't want to lose her. Ever.

They arrived at the village an hour or so later, covered with a light dust from the dirt road.

Inuyasha stopped at the head of the village, reaching his hand behind his head, running the side of his index finger down Kagomes cheek, waking her. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Ah, you're awake." he said in a hushed voice. Looking to the right as the sun began to set.

She wore a small smile after a long yawn. "Yeah..are we at the village?"

Inuyasha nodded, bending down and letting her slide off of his back. He pointed to Kaede's hut and they walked over, going inside. Kaede sat by a small fire, staring into it. When she seen the two enter she looked to Inuyasha, then smiled at Kagome

"Are ye ready child?" she asked, slowly standing. When she received a nod from Kagome, Kaede reached into her pocket and revealed a necklace.

As she walked towards Inuyasha, Kagome turned to him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this needs to be done." Kagome said, tearing.

"Ka..kagome?" Inuyasha stammered, stepping back a pace.

Kagome stepped ahead a pace herself, "I promise, this wont hurt a bit."

"This act will only come with a small tingling sensation, Inuyasha." Kaede slipped the necklace over his head. "I will also make a promise. You will be much happier once I am done."

Kaede's hand shot up and landed on Inuyashas forehead. She quickly started chanting fast, and Inuyasha glowed a dark purple. His eyes shot to Kagome as they turned red.

"Kagome! What is she doing!" Inuyasha yelped, trying to move, but couldn't. He could see the tears running down her cheeks. He wanted to reach out to her, forgetting about his own predicament.

"Inuyasha.." she wiped the tears away herself. After less than a moment had passed, she mouthed an 'I'm sorry'

'_Kagome ..please..._' he thought as his body began to shake. Every color around him turned red, then all that was heard was Kagome gasp before she screamed in what seemed like agony...then silence. His world went black.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He stared up at the light blue, cloudless sky. His eyes twitched for a moment from the brightness of the sun, but he soon adjusted to that. He looked to his left, seeing that he was next to the stream outside of Kaede's. He looked to his left, indeed seeing the priestesses hut.

He moaned, feeling a shard pain in his chest. He moved to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a small voice yelled to him, he heard a scurrying nosie coming towards him, he look to see a small fox demon.

"Who're you?" Inuyasha asked it.

"Never mind that!" it said, "get back down!" it ran behind Inuyasha, grabbing his haori and pulling as hard as it could on the material. Which, to Inuyasha, wasn't hard at all.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, lying down despite the little fox demon still being underneath him. All Inuyasha heard was a squeaky sound, most likely coming from the struggling kit.

He looked to his side, seeing a twitching leg sticking out, then a body, then a head as the kit struggled its way out.

"Thanks a lot you stupid demon!" the kit wailed, throwing the cool, damp cloth it had been holding to the ground. It turned away. "This is great. Why am I always stuck with the dirty work.."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha grabbed it by its bushy tail, pulling the kit closer to his face. "Tell me your name."

"It's Shippo. Now put me down, demon!" he screamed.

"Demon?" Inuyasha repeated out loud. '_Can this kit not tell that I'm a hanyou?_' He shrugged it off, "Shippo, eh? Weird name for a girl, don't ya think?"

Shippo said nothing for a few seconds, but blinked annoyingly. "Girl...GIRL? I'm a BOY!" he yelled, little spit droplets landed on Inuyashas face. Inuyasha wiped off them off, wearing a blank look..

"Oh? I would have never guessed." Inuyasha looked at the bow that tied up Shippo's sandy colored hair.

Shippo blushed, squirming to try and get the demon to release him. Inuyasha sighed, letting the kit fall flat on his face.

Inuyasha stared up at the sky again until it hit him. Why had Kagome screamed like that?

He jumped up and grabbed the kit again.

"Where is Kagome!" he demanded. The kit said nothing. "Kagome! Where is she!" he asked again.

"Don't worry, she's alright, she's in Kaedes hut."he barely had the words out of his mouth before Inuyasha dropped him flat on his face again, running to the hut and barging in.

"WAIT!" Shippo yelled after him. "I'm supposed to be looking after you! Kaede told me not to let you go anywhere!" Shippo sighed, not seeming to care anymore, he walked the opposite way into the village, "Stupid Dog Demon."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "...Kagome? What is..who?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

He looked to see Kagome, knelt down beside a bed. In the bed lay an unconscious man. Kaede was no where to be found. Kagome gasped again, looking very frightened. Inuyashas heart sank. Why was she so afraid? Wait, What happened to her hanyou features?

He looked to the man and gasped as well. It was Inuyasha. Himself, but with different features. His hair was black, he had no fangs or claws. What had happened last night? What had been done!

"How..what.." Inuyasha was still lost for words.

Kagome shook her head, still looking frightened. "I didn't think it would turn out like this for you. I thought..." She looked back to the man, then back to Inuyasha still with those frightened eyes.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, walking slowly towards her, on the way he glanced into a water bowl, seeing his reflection. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry.." Kagome started to cry again. "It..it had to be done."


	26. The beating of two hearts

Hello there! Thanks to all of you who still review my fan fics. It is MUCH appreciated! There's a few cliffhangers here, to make you want even more for the next chapter, which will be coming next weekend; since I'm starting my Easter holidays then. I also apologize for it's length...

I honestly did not get many chances to write much lately...so please, bare with me! (Like you always do...Thank you! I love you ALL!) Anyways, I wont keep you any longer, here's chapter 26!

**Chapter 26:** _The beating of two hearts_

Kagome shook her head, still looking frightened. "I didn't think it would turn out like this for you. I thought..." She looked back to the man, then back to Inuyasha still with those frightened eyes.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, walking slowly towards her, on the way he glanced into a water bowl, seeing his reflection. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome started to cry again. "It...it had to be done."

He glared at Kagome, repeating her words. "It had to be done!"

He then gawked back at his reflection. Two purple lightning shaped marks cascaded down each cheek, the pure white color of his eyes were now a horrid red and his normally bright amber colored eyes were now pitifully dark and empty. His claws were a little less than two inches long and his small, rounded ears were now slightly longer and ugly pointed.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, a feeling of sheer madness washing over him. "I-I almost... I almost look...full demon!" his fit went on for a moment or two before he noticed that neither Kagome or Kaede, who had just entered and realized what was going on, laughed.

"...But that's wishing thinking, isn't it? I mean, me finally getting my wish without the use of the shikon jewel!" His eyes were stuck on Kagome, waiting for her to tell him more; to take away his confusion.

Kaede spoke up, "I am afraid, Inuyasha, that ye have finally, as you put it, gotten your wish."

Inuyasha jumped up and down three times before ceasing; knowing his actions to be childish. "A full demon? Me!...wow...I didn't think this would come so soon."

"Now you can leave." Kagome said, looking to the ground; trying to hide what Inuyasha thought to be sadness. "You can finally be rid of this bratty, annoying, whiney girl, right?"

He said nothing; only stared at her in disbelief.

"It'll be quite soon before your _full_ demon powers sink in. So, I'm thinking of everyone when I say: it's time for you to leave. You've gotten your big wish; now go live your life in peace." Kagome took a deep breath, keeping her gaze laid upon the dark-haired man in the bed.

"You mean, this change...it's not done with?" Inuyasha blinked dumbly, "There's more to happen?"

When Kagome ignored him, Kaede stepped forward, yet again. "Correct, Inuyasha. I used another spell; one to subdue the soul until ye leave this village. Once ye leave the boundaries, ye will become a savage beast destroying anything that crosses your path."

Inuyasha eyes widened, but Kaede continued.

"However, ye still harbor the memories ye have now, yet your emotions, in time, will fade away, taking those memories with them." Kaede sighed, "As Kagome said, it had to be done."

Inuyasha ran for the exit, stopping and turning around, "Why did this 'have to be done' to me? Just because Kagome was too selfish to think about anyone but herself." With that, he left.

Kagome wiped away her tears, knowing that she had become stronger because of her long time here. She reached up and smoothed her hanyou ear free head. She smiled, knowing she had sacrificed so much for the man lying in the bed before her. She deserved to be happy, and thought by giving Inuyasha the hanyou part of her, it would make him a full demon, as he wanted, and her a human again. But was it the right thing to do? Yes, it had to be done.

"Ka...gome?" the man's eyes lazily drifted open.

"Yes." Kagome smiled half-heartedly, "I'm here."

* * *

"Where does she get the guts to do this to me!" Inuyasha yelled at himself; still thinking the voice inside his head would answer him back. When he heard no one else, he sighed, collapsing under a tree beside him. "It's kind of funny...you desperately want to get rid of something, then once it's gone you miss it...it's so hard to figure myself out."

"Who're you talking to, Demon?" a little voice asked.

Inuyasha, startled, jumped up, muffling a yelp with his now tightly closed mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Sneaking up on a person like that...What are you doing here anyway, runt?"

"I'm not a runt. I told you, already. My name is Shippo!" the kit jumped up on his shoulder. "And, you're not a person. You're a Demon."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "Thanks for the correction; it's definitely something appreciated at a time like this."

"Well, I know sarcasm shouldn't be appreciated right now, but you seem to like to use it." Shippo jumped off, landing on his feet and took a small sack off of his back. He quickly untied the knot and showed Inuyasha its contents. "It's my lunch. You can have it."

Inuyasha stared at the kit, wondering why he was being so nice. "Why are you doing this? I don't have anything to give you in return…"

"What makes you think I want something in return?" Shippo rolled his eyes as he began walking away; talking to himself, "Oh my, you'd think he never heard of simple kindness before."

Inuyasha, for once, considered the words of a stranger, even if the stranger was a runty kit. _'I did know kindness once...now I'm not so sure it's worth paying attention to._' He thought, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

"Are ye sure ye knew what was best?" Kaede asked the troubled girl sat impatiently in her hut.

"I can't help but wonder if he's going to be alright out there. Even if _he_ is a full demon now." Kagomes' frustration heightened. "Why did this happen? All these years of waiting for the good times to come back. Only to find someone else that became dear to me, only to loose him too!"

"I know this may not be any comfort at all to ye, Kagome...but I can still see some happiness in your life." Kaede laughed gently, motioning towards the dark haired man in the bed. "I also have one last bit of news for ye to hear; news of hope, perhaps?"

"Thank you so much for everything Kaede. But, what more can you tell me that can cheer me up at this point?" Kagome asked in a cautious tone; not wanting to become more upset then she already was.

Kaede smirked, "It has been fixed."

* * *

"Are you Inuyasha?" a hooded figure asked, who seemed to have just suddenly appeared.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Keh, Leave me alone; I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Oh, I think you'll be begging for more; once I say what I have to say." the man grasped his hood and pulled it back to reveal the strange, yet familiar features.

"Are you..." Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by the man.

"Yes. And I realize that you have a very limited amount of space before you change into full demon." He took a deep breath, "But, well, walk with me, and I'll explain everything."

Inuyasha obeyed, feeling strongly that he had to. The man's stare caught Inuyashas' focus and held onto it.

"Now, listen carefully; for I will only tell you this once." The man stopped walking, waiting for Inuyashas reply. Received a nod and they began walking again. "You see, it all started about one thousand years ago."


	27. Fixation

…I'm horrible…aren't I? For not updating whenever I can, right? It's just that I've had books to read and assignments on those books to do for English, so I'm like reading all of the time. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Here's chapter 27:

**Chapter 27: **_Fixation_

"I never thought of it that way," Inuyasha whispered, yet loud enough for the man to hear him.

"I promised you that I would tell you everything, did I not?" the man smirked, knowing he had completed his task.

"Yes. You did. Thank you." Said Inuyasha, "I'm just still a little unsure of what you asked of me."

"It's only simple, my friend." The man smiled, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You need only wear this pendant and it will prolong your transformation."

"That's not that part that confuses me," Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Like I said, it's only simple," the man kept his smile "the pendant will prolong your transformation, long enough for you to get closer to Kagome once again."

Inuyasha fell silent when the man took his hand off of his shoulder and listened to the last of his instructions.

"And also, my friend, kill the human who shares your name."

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome dipped the cloth into the cool water, sighing as she did so.

"I told you…I don't have a fever."

"Yes, you do." Kagome replied sharply, "Stop saying that you don't, because you do, okay? If it's not treated, it'll get worse…"

"Sorry…I just feel well enough to go outside, Kagome…can't I? Just for a moment..."

"Absolutely not. I want you to get better so we can get out of here and out of Kaede's way." Kagome smiled at the old priestess, then back to the black-haired whiner.

"Really, child, ye are both no trouble. None at all, I assure you." The old priestess smiled, adding a few sticks to the small fire inside the hut.

"You're just impatient," she smiled warmly down at the man, still lying in the bed.

The man said nothing, but gave her one of those cute, puppy-dog faces he used to give her to get his way.

"That's not going to work, mister. Maybe tomorrow, if the weather is nice, but it's raining outside now, and all you need to get now is pneumonia."

He laughed, reaching a hand up to tuck a band of stray hairs behind her ear. "Thanks for taking such good care of me." Kagome placed her hand against his.

Kaede, who was eavesdropping, coughed uncomfortably and left the hut. Both of them giggled, leaning in towards each other.

"Kagome!" a little wet ball of sandy-colored fur squealed, scurrying in from the cold rain and pouncing on the bed.

"Hello, Shippo." Kagome giggled, again.

"Hi Shippo," Inuyasha said, annoyed that the runt had interrupted them.

"I've brought some friends with me." Shippo beamed, calling out two names.

A woman in black and pink battle-wear walked in, carrying a large bone boomerang on her back. She smiled at the two, placing the weapon against the wall of the hut. On her shoulder clung a small two-tailed demon cat, which mewed at them. Following the woman came a Monk wearing black and purple robes, carrying a golden staff. He didn't smile at either Inuyasha or Kagome at first; he looked to be more concentrated on her back, or maybe something a little lower.

"Hi, my name's Sango," she said, moving aside to let the Monk move to her side.

"And I am Miroku, a Monk who is graciously at your service." He bowed to Kagome, gazing up at her and flashing a dazzling white smile.

Sango clenched her fists together, "I didn't expect your lechery to show for at least a few more minutes, but I'm still not surprised." She looked to Kagome, "Please, don't mind Miroku, he's the most lecherous Monk you'll ever meet."

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha; it's a pleasure to meet you both." Kagome stated, helping Inuyasha to sit up.

"I really don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's not rude at all," said Miroku, "We were asked by the Priestess Kaede to accompany you on your journey, and to offer our protection."

"On our journey?" Kagome sported a confused look, "What journey?"

"The Journey which Kaede told us you would be leaving for in a matter of days. You know nothing of this?" Sango said, also looking confused.

Inuyasha stared at the two, wondering why they both looked so familiar. Kagome didn't seem to notice, so he shook it off.

Kaede walked in, obviously hearing the last of what Sango had said. "The sacred well has been fixed, and ye can finally go back to your own time and save the course of time!"

__

* * *

**__**

He stood outside of the small village, gazing at the hut that contained the one and only thing that meant anything and everything to him. The one person he ever loved…the one person whose life he would now have to corrupt.

He sighed, taking a few steps down the still familiar path. He stopped. '_What am I doing?'_ he asked himself, taking one step back. '_No, you must do it; it's for your own good!_'

"Great, another annoying voice in my head." He said aloud, obeying the voice and kept on walking, however keeping his strides small.

__

* * *

**__**

"All of the people back in our era have been frozen in time ever since Inuyasha and I left there?" asked Kagome, confused because of what Kaede had explained.

"All of these years we've been gone…they've all been frozen in time? Living, yet not aware? Like in a Coma?" Inuyasha asked, also confused.

"Precisely." Kaede stated. "And that is why ye must go back to your era and fix all of this."

"Mama…Grandpa…Souta." Kagome whimpered. "I can't believe this…All of this…it's…my entire fault."

Sango smiled warmly at Kagome and sat beside her, taking her hands in hers. "Come on, Kagome, don't blame yourself." She said softly, "Miroku and I will come along with you and help you through this."

Kagome looked to Miroku, receiving a nod.

"And I'm obviously coming." Inuyasha put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"And I'll come too!" Shippo danced and jumped up on Inuyashas shoulder. Kilala also mewed, jumping up on Kagome's lap, purring.

Kagome smiled as a tear streamed down her pale cheek. "Thank you everyone. This means so much to me."

"Don't forget me." Said a voice as someone else entered the hut.

__

* * *

**__**

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I had to introduce Miroku, Sango and Kilala all over again. I know you must be wondering how Sango and Miroku could still be their young selves after 50 years…Remember? I had them somewhere in this story when Inuyasha and Kagome first got to feudal Japan….anyway, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Please review!**

**--Anya**


End file.
